The last Ibuki AU
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Suika Ibuki Is a traveling warrior who fights for diffrent armies at diffrent time, and is then made to serve under Masamune Date. And due to her honer she has to help in anyway, but will she lose it and strangle the life out of the one eyed dragon, leave and disown her honer...or will she fall for him? Anime followed AU to 'The last ibuki rating may change from T to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok the starting is going to be a bit rough, but don't worry i posted two chapter for this reason, it's following the anime and it lost me here and there so yeah... i'm rewatching the anime while doing this. so yeah this is the AU of the last Ibuki, and it was inspired when i noticed how diffrent the characters in sengoku basara and samurai warriors are so i thought, why not sweet Suika? anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_Three horses trotted along a path near the ocean under the moon. Each one of the horses held a woman. The first who was leading the other two on a medium sized chesnut brown horse, had white hair in long pigtails that reached her waist with amber eyes, wearing very small clothing that was similer to a one piece no strap bathing suit with a shorts. She had armor on her arms and knee down on her legs, she also had Kunai around her waist._

_The second was a tiny girl riding a white pony like horse, she wore pink, purple and blue, ribbon like clothing that resembled that of a preistess. She had brown eyes with yellow hair in a small ponytail. She also had the postore of a princess. She had a long purple spear that was barbed and poison to put on the spear when needed  
_

_The last was a giant woman around seven or more feet tall, she was riding a giant brown horse that had extra furry legs. She wore a white fur coat around her blue armor that also had white fur outlining the chest plate and wrists, she had black short hair that was in a bob, and had green eyes. She also had a great giant set of blue bow and arrows that was on her back._

_The three kept riding as if looking for something…. Or someone…_

* * *

Suika yawned as she stood left of her most recent employer, Shingen Takeda. She had long messy brown hair that was held together at the end with a giant blue bead. She wore a light grey long sleeve shirt, and lower thigh dark red pants. To Her employers right was Yukimura sanada. At the moment they were about to attack Kenshien. Sasuke Sarutobi was also there reporting. Suika was just gazing off to the moon. That is until Shingen hit Yukimura, sending the young man flying. Startled Suika backflipped backwards next to Sasuke as Shingen began lectured Yukimura and then began screaming each others names.

"this happen a lot?" Suika asked as Sasuke scratched his cheek.

"More than you can imagine" Sasuke said as Suika sweat dropped at the scene. Not a moment later she was behind Yukimura on a black horse riding to Kenshien. Suika was the last of an entire clan that was known as the Ibuki clan also known as the clan of legends, due to their unmatched strength, speed and intelligence. But they also had a lot of enemies, they could keep them at bay…. That is until ten years ago, all their enemies banded together and whipped out the clan, now she was the only one to escape the fiasco. Her land was left untouched or unclaimed due to most of it being wild life. Suika then left after extreme training, now she is a wandering warrior, all she wants for payment is food, water, and shelter. Sometimes her employer throws in some money after she gets the job done.

Suika followed Yukimura till their party reached the mountain top, Kenshein was gone, but Yukimura made everyone stop. Suika looked over to where Yukimura was facing and saw a different army, In the frount were two men, one had dark brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, he also had a scar on his left cheek. The other had brown hair, a cresent moon on his helmet, and an eyepatch over his right eye. Suika heard of these two, Masamune Date also known as 'the One eyed Dragon of Oushuu' (I think that right….) And Kojuro Katakura Also known as the dragons right eye.

**_Suika's P.O.V_**

Yukimura jumped from his horse and dip a few twirls in the air with his sprears, the guy has talent…. Ever thought of dancing yukimura? He began to introduce himself as Masamune kept a smirk on his face. After Yukimura was done, he began talking as well. I just gazed to the moon once more, I feel close to it since it's my clan symbol… well the new moon is, my symbol is a new moon with a star in the center, plus I feel as though my clan is waiting there for me…. But they have to wait a bit longer.

I turned when I saw blue and red shoot up into the sky. It seemed Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada started to fight.

I watched the battle go down, the force of the explosions made me flip off my horse while whipping out my golden claws and dug them into the ground. They were only twice the size of my fingers, but they make leathel weapons, my family crest is also on them. This battle kept going until sunrise, The two were panting. They parted before they could charge at one another once more, Sasuke appeared stopping the fight. Informing us that Kenshien and Shingen are on their way. Date sighed and put up his swords then glanced at me, a smirk appeared on his face, I swear if it wasn't for that eye patch he would be winking at me. I just scoffed at the flirt and follow Yukimura as we all went to redevo with Shingen.

After all that, I didn't get to beat up one person….. Eh no big deal, I always got next time.

* * *

The next day, Shingen and I parted ways, Yukimura bowed and thanked me for my help as I just waved over my sholder. The dude was always so formal it was almost cute. Almost, it was on the border of cute and annoying.

I kept walking in no particular direction…. That is until a few horse men stopped me.

"I've seen this girl, shes with Takeda." One said as I sighed these men were Date army.

"Yeah, I think we should take her in for questioning. She could have some info on what their plans are so Date can take Kenshins head." Another said This happens a lot to me seeing I was in almost every army…. Except Oda, I try to avoid that guy, I am going to take his head for my own though. Soon but not now since I'm not prepared, I may be an Ibuki but I'm no god. Well time to explain to these dope heads that I have no army.

But I'm not-"

"HUSH!" one said as I just glared, I began to walk away when I was hit ubside the head. Next thing I know my arms are tied, they took my golden claws, along with my more used weapon that was a duet blade I call them the sun and moon blade, seeing one is a light blue and the other is a firey orange. They poked their spheres at my back and made me move alongside them. This day was not mine…..

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Suika had her blank face on, this happens now and again. She sometimes just wants to go home…..

They went to some camp with Date symbols on every blue banner…. They sorta looked like the sun in her opionion. They made her sit down next to a large white tent as they tied her legs after she kicked them in the face a few times they were finnaly successful. Suika waited as one of the men came out of the large tent and picked her up.

"Dude put me the hell down!" Suika growled squirming and snapping in his grip since she had nothing else to injure the man with except her jaws. She never liked being handled with, the man dropped her making the woman land on her butt. She glared her pale blue eyes into a crystal blue eye. Masamune was wearing the same thing, except his helmet was gone.

"Date-sama….. tell your damn men to let me go!" Suika growled deeply as her glare intensified.

"Why should i? Your with Takeda, are you not? Having you as hostage could give us an upper hand." Masamune said with a smirk. Suika wanted to punch him right there and now but instead took a breath and began to explain.

"_Was_ with Takeda."

"Eh?"

"I'm a traveling warrior, you know someone who fights for a price? Yeah, I was only hired for that one battle" Suika said as Masamune looked up for a second as if thinking it out. He looked back at The girl and grinned.

"you might be lying, and until I know your not….. You'll have to serve me as a servant. You will also fight in my army and I won't take no." Masamune's smirk grew bigger as Suika growled as lunged at him, stilled tied may I remind you. Hitting him dead on in the forehead then landing on his lap. Suika tried to get herself untied. Masamune just smirked while rubbing his forehead at her failing attempts, then relized something.

"Soooo, what's your name?

"…" Suika stopped all together and glared up at the one eyed dragon as he just stared back.

"It's just your name, I could get you untied… unless you want to stay in my lap. I'm not complaining." Masamune seductively said as Suika's face went beet red.

"Suika, alright!? Suika Ibuki! Now untie me!" Suika yelled as Masamune helped her up and began to untie the girl. He did her legs first 'Accidently' brushing his hand against them as he went to untied her arms.

"Alright, now until you are comfirmed not to be with Takeda, you will serve me…. Or maybe longer than that if I really want to." Masamune said with a grin on his face as Suika glared at him as she scrambled off his lap. She couldn't belive this, but she didn't want to make enimes anywhere due to her problem of being the last… she had to survive for her clans sake.

"few things you should know, one I don't work without a price, I thought I said that..." Suika said as Masamune glared took her hand and put a heavy bag in it.

"This should take care of that." Masamune said as Suika opened the bag to see a ton of money, and when I say a ton, I mean a TON! Suika just gave him a _'really?' _look and tossed it back. Masamune looked at Suika confused, before Masamune could open his mouth to speak Suika held up a hand.

"No, I work for food, water, and shelter, money is a after the job is done thing, and the employers choice" Suika explained as Masamune tilted his head

"your sort of weird for a sellsword. Any way the dragon is going to bite off the head of imagawa at sunrise, And your going to help, you see?" Masamune said as Suika just shrugged and went to grab her weapons. Imagawa was a lousy employer in her opinion, he just wanted protection and relied too much on his soilders, even when she was the one who got everyone in line and lead their way to victory, Imagawa said it was all his idea, and not the stupid girls. Suika wasn't one to pick favorites, but she knew she didn't like that guy.

Suika ventered around the camp curiosly, she knew it was like other camps she was in, but it's always new settings and people. She wasn't one hang around a lot of people, but she liked knowing who was who and stuff. She kept walking until she bumped into the man with the scar on his face.

"Sorry, I was just wandering around." Suika explained at Katakura made a small grunt.

"Yes, Masamune already told me about you being brought in. I've heard of the Ibuki and I thought they were all wiped out. I will warn you though, last or not If you try to hurt my Lord I'll make sure you are serverly punished." Katakura said his gaze darkening as Suika just stared back with a blank stare.

"Anyway, are you getting hungry? It's dinner and everyone is getting something." Kojuro asked smiling as Suika raised an eyebrow.

_'did he just threaten me then ask if I wanted something to eat as if nothing happened?'_

Suika was about to say no to the man's kindness since she didn't want to take advantage, when her stomache growled, blushing with embarrassment, she followed and spoke to Kojuro she liked him he wasn't so bad. When the two got to the place where everyone was eating Suika smelt the food that made her stomache growl even more. Being a warrior who doesn't fight for money well… you go hungry a lot. When she got her meal, she went where no one could see her and that was behind a tent. She sat down and began to wolf down her food.

"You know, you probly should start asking for money. By the way you're eating, I can tell you don't get food often" Suika stopped chewing her pickled yam and slowly turned to a smirking dragon that was leaning at the end of the tent Suika immidiatly slowed her chewing and swallowed.

"N-no the food is just good that's all…" Suika said as she began to eat at a normal pace. Masamune rolled his eye, he knew the girl was a bit thin when he saw her, but he didn't think she wasn't eating much. And since she was in his army he had to help out. No man gets left behind in his army.

"Yeah right, but hey if you insist you eat enough, I'll just tell the chief not to give you seconds." Suika began to choke on her food from that statement and gaped at her new employer. He was walking away like he didn't have a care in the world. Suika looked down at her almost empty plate as her stomache growled again. She wasn't one to ask for help but in this case….

"F-fine, I don't eat often due to no money." Suika admitted with a red face, Masamune smirked in victory and turned to the girl with wild hair.

"Heh, all right then. So, do you want to help yourself to some more? " Masmune said grinning at her

"yes I do Date-sama." Suika muttered standing with an empty bowl at hand.

"Masamune is fine too you know." Masamune as Suika passed by him glaring.

"whatever."

"hehe, and get me a bowl too!" Masamune added as he heard Suika stomache growl once more while turning the corner.

"Man, she really needs to eat more if I can hear her stomache from right here."

* * *

**what did i tell you? bad start... not as bad as the other starts i tried... i mean i did a LOT of reatkes on the starting, each one diffrent, but i decided on this... so yeah  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

Suika sat in a tree as the sun rose, everyone was getting geared up, she on the other hand always wore a chest armor under her shirt and nothing else for protection other than her weapons. Suika waited until Masmune got to his horse (Suika almost burst out laughing seeing it was dressed as a dragon.) and everyone began to follow by getting on their own horses. Suika jumped down from the tree and Kojuro gave her a horse not a second later, Suika was always one to wait until the last minute, makes things move faster. Her horse was pure white and held a Date banner. Masamune rose his fist to the sky and turned to his men.

"Are you ready guys?" He shouted as they all shouted back, Suika just used her pinky to rub the inside of her ear.

"All right lets gun it!" Masamune rode off as everyone followed, Suika kept to the center of the crowd or horses, looking around and nodding in greeting to her now fellow comrades. Few ran off in a different direction, Suika raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off. A minute later Hojo soilders were in pursiuit of them, Suika then thought of Shingen's woodpecker stratigy doohickey. Suika looked forward to Masamune then to Kojuro who was looking at her she motioned her head to the Hojo in her way of saying : 'you know anything about that?' Kojuro seemed to understand and nod to her as she gave a thumbs up and kept riding.

They jumped down in some sort of road that was between the forest. Suika noticed a flash of red as they landed, turning her head she saw the Takeda, her jaw dropped as she turned to Masamune who was smirking at them. Turning once more even though far away she could tell the Hojo engaged with the Takeda.

They closed in and Suika could actually picture Imagawa's face when he saw Masamune…. Hehe wait until he sees her! She could picture the fear on his face, she chuckled even though it was hard to hear over all the Date soilders cheers of sorts, they could see her making a chuckle movement with her mouth. She sped up a bit so she could be a little bit more close to the action. Suika heard Masamune's laugh along with Imagawa's scream of panic. They circled the army and Suika noticed Masamune was already fighting she looked at Kojuro as he nodded, she never made a move incase her actions would jepordize the mission. Suika took her blades and made them glow she leaped off her horse and ran as well, she then saw Imagawa's face when he noticed her, his eyes bugged out even more and snot drippled more.

_'ooooookayyy that's disgusting_' Suika thought as she began to attack the soilders when a giant gust of wind burst through the battle field… there goes her fun… AGAIN! She glanced over and Masamune than at Imagawa who was hiding behind his carrage.

"S-Stay away from me, do you not know whom I am?" He said shaking like a leaf.

"Old man Imagawa right?" Masamune asked as Imagawa gapped even more as Masamune began his whole 'I'm the big boss of Oushuu' speech of sorts as Suika stood up, noticing her Imagawa pointed at her.

"Y-You traitor!" Imagawa schreeched as Suika rolled her eyes.

"I'm no traitor, I thought you would remember that I only stay for as many battles as I am summond for, you only had me for one" Suika said making a 1 with her finger "Date here, has me for as many battles until he says otherwise, thus is the agreement" Imagawa shuddered as he ran (or skipped) to his men.

"M-m-mm-en Potect your lord! Slay this man and woman!" Imagawa shouted as the army was paralzied in fear.

"If your their commander" Date said pointing his sword at Imagawa. "Face me man to man!"

"No use dude" Suika said as Masamune glanced her way. "He is nothing more then a coward, he won't fight even if his wife and childrens lives were on the line. But if you truly want to take the guys head, I won't stop you." Suika said waving her head in a care free fasion. Masamune began to charge that is until someone yelled 'hold!'. Suika turned to see red. Masamune seemed to stay put, muttering something Suika couldn't hear.

"my lord has set his sights upon the capital. I cannot allow you to bring down imagawa yoshimoto!" Yukimura said as Suika turned to her employer who was snapping back. Suika didn't really listen to people unless they were talking to her, or it was about the next battle.

Suika noticed the two were about to engage she put on her claws and got on all fours and started to run to the side lines, her golden claws helped her get a boost so she can run faster, she was NOT going near those two when they fight, the explosions from the last battle was enough, but she was only a few feet away from Masamune. And she knew that if she was close, she would be caught up in the middle. She was on the other side of the field when the battle started, but stayed a good distance from Imagawa's troops…. But she couldn't tune out Imagawas pitiful screams… the battle kept going for during that time a dark cloud began to loam over the land making it rain….the next thing caught her attention.

"Men get the doubles ready!" Suika turned a bit to watch them get everyone in place, Suika kept her eyes on the real Imagawa. Thanks to her wild hair, her eyes seemed covered from the shuffle. But she could see them clear as day. Before she could do anything to get her employers attention, Kojuro beat her to it.

"boss Masamune!" Kojuro said as they looked over to the three carriges.

"Shit!" cursed Masamune as Yukimura commented on the obvious. Suika grabbed Masamune's horse. Annoying or not she had to help her employer in anyway. Yukimura and Kojuro were already after the two fakes.

"Get on! I know witch is the real Imagawa!" Suika said as Masamune gave her a sceptic look.

"Dude I was right there, they did it right behind me. now get on your damn horse!" Suika said as Masamune hoped on and held out his head.

"come on, you are helping out since you are so sure!" Suika got on and pointed to the one the others weren't following as they took off. The men of the army roared as they seemingly cheered.

"Soooo, your men are…. Loud" Suika commented as Masamune nodded while smirking.

"Can't be a party if it's not loud!"

"…can't argue there." The two kept riding in silence, Suika heard and explosion and a gunshot during the time and went on alert.

"Date-same, does Katakura-sama, or Sanada-sama have…. Guns?" Masamune turned his head to the direction Suika was looking.

"uh-uh, not that I know of."

"alright…" Suika kept visual around them she almost fell off, when Masmune grabbed her arms and put them around his waist.

"So you won't fall" He said grinning as Suika mini glared at him until they noticed a man with long white hair on the carriage.

"Who the hell are you?" Masamune growled as Suika recognized him from somewhere…. But where?' the man chuckled and said something she could barly hear, but saw his two spears dug deep into the carriage with blood spurting out.

"you dare play me for a fool?" Masamune yelled as smoke appeared Suika recognized it and knew what was going to happen. The man disappeared into it and the horse neighed Suika jumped off the horse with Masamune as the horse lost balance and fell forward. Suika and Masamune landed on the ground she was on top of him looking around until she looked back down to see Masamune's hand on her chest.

"Heeeey! You were going for a boob grab you perv!" Suika shouted while jumping up as Masamune smirked.

"and the chest armor was in the way, what a pain." Masamune said as suika shook her head.

"Anyway, we got no time for this we need to get Imagawa!" Masamune said getting up as the two walked in the same direction that the man went.

"I got a bad vibe…. As if… I'm going to remember all my grief and pain…." Suika muttered as they stepped over roots and branches.

"yeah… me too" they walked in some sort of ravine where soilders were everywhere, but other than the rain fall, it was silent…. They kept on walking until the two reached some cliff where a man with a red cape stood. Masamune got in position to battle when he froze up. Suika looked up and saw why he was frozen, the mans gaze there was evil in it she also noticed Imagwa who was hanging by the white haired man sythe.

Suika looked in the red cape mans eyes and glared furiously at them, she knew exactly who this man was: Nobunaga Oda. This man caused her to lose the most precious things she held dear. Now she had a chance but right now she had to put her job at hand first. Retrieving Imagawa. Before she could do anything Kojuro ran up.

"boss Masamune!" Suika turned her head to Kojuro, he seemed to not know the situation until he looked up.

Not a second later, Yukimura rode up and began to do what he does best…. Talk.

"Lord Oda Nobunaga so called devil king of owari, my name is Sanada ginchro Yukimura! I am the vassel of Takeda, Tiger of Kai!"

"Do me a favor… keep it down would'ja?" Masamune said. Suika was itching to pull out one of her weapons and kill some of those people on the cliffs. Suika almost fully pulled out her claws when Kojuro put his hand on hers and made her put them back.

"He's got me pinned.. with his damn gaze!" Masamune said in a low growl Suika looked up as Nobunaga pulled out a gun and pointed it as the now raised Imagawa. Suika for some reason didn't move, she just stared at Nobunaga, as if daring him to do it. Nobunaga pulled the trigged as Masamune's eye dialated. Suika just watched as the now dead man fall and land on the ground, his body was mangled and twisted. She looked up at Nobunaga and flipped him off as he turned away and left.

"Hey! Are you trying to get his attention?" Sasuke asked in a panic covering her middle finger.

"boss Masamune, shall we go home?" Kojuro asked as Suika got Sasuke off her. Masamune nodded as he was silent the whole way to his castle. And his army was extremely worried…. Well Suika wasn't as worried as the rest since she didn't know him so well, but she still worried.

_**meanwhile**_

"_sigh, Yuno….." A little blond girl on a pony complained as the giant woman looked up._

_"What is the matter, princess Momoko? Are we still having with the headache?" Yuno said in a strange accent. Momoko shook her head as sighed._

_"when do you think we'll find her? It's been three years.. I mean what if she's dea-" Momoko said as the white haired ninja cut in with a sharp voice._

_"She is alive and that's that, we will keep moving!" the woman made the horse go faster._

_"Sigh yes Shadow" Momoko said speeding up._

_"But of coarse" Yuno said following._


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA IN ANYWAY! If anything is to fast or something is out of place please tell me. and i tried as hell to get the lines right! i kept on rewinding to hear who said what and spelt the japanese places as best i could. so sorry if it comes out wrong.  
**

* * *

Silence, ever since the Date army got home, all Masamune did was swing his sword and when he wasn't he was just standing there, lost in his own world. Suika just finished cleaning up Masamune's home that Kojuro made her do since Masamune was doing his own thing.

*sigh* might as well find something fun to do while I'm here." Suika stood up in her room. Masamune let her stay in his castle since she had nowhere else to stay at the moment, even though Kojuro was against the idea. She left the Castle waving to Masamune who ignored her and kept swinging his sword. Suika walked and walked around the outside the castle walls and waved to Kojuro, he stills seemed uneasy around her. probly cause he didn't know if she was a threat or not. She then ventured to the forest and got a few things from the trees and bushes and washed them in a river. On her way back with a bag full of fruit a bit of rain dropped on her head.

"huh... rain." Suika shrugged and kept walking, she never minded the rain so she was ok.

* * *

Masamune stood in silence in the rain, he was in his own little world again until he felt a presense and something thrown at him. He used his sword to slice it in half just to see an orange. He then saw Suika who was holding an Umbrella over him.

"I don't think a lord should catch a cold, nor get hungry." Suika said grinning at the hungry part. Masamune glared.

"I don't need it." He scoffed as Suika glared back.

"I simple 'thanks but no' would have sufficed." Suika closed the umbrella and swung down only to for it to meet Masamune's blade.

"Hey! Don't do that while I'm trying knock some sense into you! Besides I never got payback for the boob grab!" Suika rose the umbrella again **(yeah it didn't get cut in half! Ultimate umbrella!)** and tried to hit him again while he dodged the many blows aimed at him.

"stay still!" Suika growled as Masamune smirked at her.

"what's wrong can't hit a moving target?" Masamune teased when he felt a slight 'thump' on the side of his head, he blinked and looked to see she thumped him.

"Shut it!" Suika said as she thumped his head again with her thumb and point finger, as he almost laughed at her fuming face as he ducked down from her mini attacks.

"alright, knock it off you two." Kojuro said as Suika and Masamune turned to him.

"aww but Kojuro, Suika-_chan _ is cute when she mad!" Masamune said in a childish way as Suika tried to punch him when he ducked down. "see?"

"whatever I'm going inside." Suika huffed as she stomped away but stopped dead center when she saw a fourth person...with a monkey.

"huh…. What a cute Monkey." Suika said as the two behind her turned to see the man as well. He was holding a red umbrella and had long brown hair in a ponytail with three feathers and some flowers placed where the hair was being held up.

"hello the castle! delicacy of oushuu's one eyed dragon." The man said in a sing song voice.

"what?" Masamune asked as Suika raised an eyebrow at this man.

"the lovely gaurds at the gate told me I could find you here" the man said as Suika backed out of the man's way next to Kojuro. This man was on that annoying and tolerable line…. And the man way already leaning to annoying, and she didn't even know who this dude was.

"if you're hungry, I think you want the tea house." Masamune said in a snobby way.

"well He's going to be a tough nut to crack. I expect no less" the man said to himself.

"what business do you have with lord Masamune? You are in the presense of the big boss of oushu after all. It would be proper if you introduced yourself first." Kojuro said glaring at the man

"took the last sentence right out of my mouth Katakura-sama, I was just getting annoyed on trying to think on what the guys name was." Suika said as the man looked over at her with his face turning a bit pink in the process.

"oh sorry, my name is maeda Keiji, pleasure making your aquintince, this here is Yumokichi." Keiji said as the monkey squeaked happily. Suika almost awed at the monkey, but kept silent. Suika looked over to see masamune didn't seem interested in whatever Keiji was going to say.

"we have no need for a street performer, move along." Kojuro said as Keiji turned to the castle completely ignoring Kojuro.

"my word, this place is in lack of a woman's touch. Getting love to bloom here? Heh got to be one hell of a chore. But I see you already got a beautiful lady of the castle, who is also a warrior. You are a lucky man Masamune." Keiji said in a happy tone as the monkey squeaked and nodded.

"Hey, I'm no ones woman, nor his! I'm a free agent thank you!" Suika snapped with a red face stepping in front of Keiji as Masamune pushed her gently to the side back next to Kojuro.

"I don't know what kind of carnival you came from. But you're way to happy for my liking" Masamune growled.

Keiji smiled and rose his hands in the air. "then let me explain I'm making an alliance, and I want you in."

"What? An alliance?"

Keiji nodded and explained his battle plan to Masamune. Suika was grinning at this mans intelligence. He wasn't as dumb as she thought. The two began to speak and Masamune didn't seem like he was going to agree, but Keiji kept pushing. Suika just thought she should just break the tie.

"Heh, If I was a lord or whatever I would agree to join. But that's not the case here." Suika said as Keiji looked over and smiled.

"well that's too bad then. But still Masamune, you won't be serving anyone yo-"

"since it's clear you won't drop it" Masamune growled as got in a fighting stance. "make me see it your way.

"Masamune I'm warning you. Don't hurt the monkey!" Suika said as the monky Squeaked at her and jumped onto her shoulder. Suika smiled.

"don't worry I won't let the mean one eyed man hurt you." Suika said as the Kieji smiled at the scene while Masamune and Kojuro sweat dropped.

"I really did not come here looking to fight with you. But if it's one on one you want I hear you've got a great red light district."

"Shut up!" Masamune said as he darted and swung form below. "damn he's pissed" Suika commented as Kojuro nodded. The attack was blocked and the umbrella flew when It landed it split in half. Suika sighed. This is stupid.

"just hear the dude ou-" Suika's mouth was covered by Kojuro as he muffled some vulgur stuff she said to him.

"it's best you don't cut in. alright?" Kojuro muttered as Suika looked at Masamune who said something but she couldn't hear it as she nodded. She put the monkey down and opened her umberlla and stuck it in the ground over the monkey, Yumokichi squeaked as Suika smiled and handed it a banana she 'got' at the market. It smiled happily and ate it leisurly.

"you're way then one eyed dragon." Keiji said happily Masamune looked down as Suika saw that Keiji's sword was still in its sheth.

"the hell's this?" Masamune said

_'it's a sword dumbass' _Suika thought to herself as she sat down crossing her legs.

"figured it would be a fair fight if it's shethed."

"You won't like me when it's angry." Masamune growled as Suika rose an eyebrow at her employer.

"what, are you saying you weren't already?" Keiji said

_'exactly what I was thinking.'_

"Kojuro!"

"as always, enjoy yourself." Kojuro said as Masamune darted to Keiji again as Suika just rolled her eyes and rested her head in her palm. The way the two were fighting, she was provoked to join in on a three way battle. But Kojuro must have read her mind and put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Suika sighed and sat back. She was wondering if she was ever going to get to fight a good fight. At least she got to meet a cute monkey today, she always had a thing for animals. Espessily wolves, monkeys, and cats.

The battle kept going until Keiji began to speak as Suika just patted Yumokichi's head.

"what is the point of ruling when you find no happiness?" Kieji started as Suika's eyes flashed over to him. "rather than bleed out on a battle field wouldn't you rather perish in the arms of a loved one?" Suika growled as she stood up. "I would! The thought of toshii and matsu torn apart by war…" Keiji un shethed his sword as Suika's eyes flased with her violet aura with it burning in anger. "that is more then I can ever bear!"Keiji and Masamune clashed their swords as Suika tensed. "I know it may seem trivial to someone like you! But look at the girl behind you! Her eyes say it all! She lost someone important to her, and now she can never get them back!" Keiji said as Suika grabbed one of her swords only to be held down to the ground by Kojuro.

"Let me go! He knows nothing about how it truly feels to be torn from someone- no everyone due to war!" Suika growled as Kojuro as she struggled for him to get off.

"leave her out of this! She has no business with you!" Masamune growled as he swung again "but why? Why rule but not make a better world? When we are free to love and fight? Laugh and cry? Find happiness. A world worth dying for!" Suika growled as Masmune jumped to the sky next thing she knew five swords pulled to Masamune like magnets.

"Well….. that's weird." Suika muttered as everything went blue and she was blinded for a while… and deaf. When she came too Keiji was gone with Yumokichi and Masamune and Kojuro split. She got up and dusted herself off and went to the castle.

When she entered the castle she heard Kojuro speaking, Suika pressed her ear to the door (yeah she has a bad habit of evesdropping)

"you ass, enough with the sarcasim" Masamune said as Suika shrugged at that, then heard all the rest of what Kojuro said and looked down at herself she sighed and left as Kojuro said 'all I do now is tell you what not to do'.

Suika went to her room and took off her giant bead and let her hair run to the floor. Her hair straitened almost right after. Suika looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She opened her sac and got out her black Kimono and slipped it on, it's sleves and bottom of the dress was lined with golden lining. It also had her symbol at the back only the star was black and the moon was white. She sat and watched the sun set. Then she heard her door open she froze.

"who the hell are you?" Masamune said as Suika flinched.

"uhhhh…. Suika?" She said turning with a nervous smile. Masamune's face was pricless. His eye bugged and mouth agape.

"yeah, you're the first to see me like this in three years… so…. Best keep this to yourself." Suika said as Masamune snapped his mouth shut.

"you look like a princess, I knew your face looked like one but the way your hair and cloting were…. I never would have."

"Date-sama shut up, your only making yourself look stupid." Suika said as Masamune glared and sat next to her.

"well your personality is the same."

"thanks for pointing that out captain obvious."

"anyway I decided to join the alliance and we are riding out at and Kojuro said you did an excellent job cleaning." Masamune said as Suika nodded.

"so you just sat down for that? Or are you mulling over of my birth right or something."

"the birth right thing." Masamune grumbled as he glanced over to her annoyed look. Then felt a thump on his head.

"Dude chill even if I was a princess, I don't really care for that stuff. I like being a warrior. Beside my birth right is that of any normal person. Meaning I'm no princess, just cursed with looks. All Ibuki women are." Suika explained as Masamune smirked.

"Heeeey, if you are thinking dirty thoughts about my people I'm throwing you out." Suika threatned as Masamune chuckled.

"alright, alright. I was just thinking, how long has it been? You know … when your clan was whipped out?" Suika sighed and thought for a sec.

"fourteen… no it's been fifteen years now." Masamune nodded and looked away trying to think of something to say to this girl that wouldn't offend her clan or something.

"You know, while I was fighting I noticed Keiji kept glancing at you." Masamune said as Suika shrugged.

"eh, hes ok I guess. But I think I would put him in the friend zone." Masamune nodded

"you know, I really just want to get a good fight. You know when you get the feeling like your going to die but you never felt so alive right at that moment. So if we are going up against the devil king bring me along to the front lines! Cause I'm going to beat some sense into nobunaga's soilders. And then Nobunaga's head is mine!" Suika said grinning as Masamune grinned as well.

"Hey now, don't get to carried away. I don't want anyone in my army to injured. Or to steal Nobunaga's head from me!" Masamune challenged

"heh, I'm an Ibuki and no little Lizard boy is going to take **_My_** prize!" Suika remarked thumping the one eyed man fore head as Masamune chuckled in amusment at the girls spark. The two went back and forth on who will get Nobunaga first for a very long time, soon the two just started joking about how the other warlords weird actions. They laughed hardest at Yukimura and Shingen screaming each other names.

Kojuro was peeking through the door smiling at the two. He began to think if these two should be friends, Kojuro still didn't trust this women, but she seems to get along with Lord Masamune. Kojuro sighed and began to think deeper into this.

* * *

The next day the Date army set out to Odawara to claim Nobunaga Oda's head.

Suika rode on the same horse she rode last time, And Keiji rode next to her.

"sooo I uhh, I never got your name!" Keiji said over the stampeding horses.

"I'm Suika Ibuki. " Suika said glancing over

"oh, I've heard of you. You're that wandering warrior who is said to be never outmatched by anyone." Keiji said resting his head on his right fist as Suika shrugged.

"That's what they say, but I'm not sure." Suika said as Keiji threw something at her as she caught… a flower?

"wear it, it would let you seem more beautiful than you already are." Keiji winked then disappeared as Suika looked down at the light blue flower and shrugged, and then tucked it behind her left ear.

"What would it hurt?" Suika said to herself as they kept riding. She still can't help but think that monkey was downright adorable!

* * *

**Yeah... I'm not sure if i got the oc right... please tell me if i'm too OOC, cause i think i got Masamune wrong at one point here or there.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! you know these chapters are longer then my usual chapters in my other stories! I'm so proud of myself!  
**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA AT ALL!**

* * *

The Date army stopped for the night after riding all day for a rest somewhere after pitching the tents and stuff they began to eat.

"Man you're still having an appitie?" Masamune asked as he walked up to Suika who was wolfing down her food as she just paused to nod then went back to eating.

"heh you know you're the first women I've met that eats like that"

Suika swallowed a big gulp of food and took a breath. "I'll take that as a compliment"

"alright then, mind if I eat with you?" *shakes head* "Thanks"

"Don't mention it. Hey do you like sake?" Suika asked as Masamune grinned

"Trying to take advantage of me eh? If you wanted to sleep with me, you only needed to say so." Suika choked on her food at that statement then glared over at the grinning one eyed man.

"no you stupid lizard! Keiji gave me some sake and since I never drank I thought you would want it instead." Suika explained with a red face holding the jug of sake in the air by the string

"oh, yeah I drink thank you, but you never had sake?" Masamune asked taking the jug.

"nope."

"ever!?"

"No! now shut up before I hit you." Suika snapped as she finished her food.

"hmmm want to share? A first experience is best with a friend ya know." Masamune said as got up to get cups.

"friend?" Suika echoed as she looked up at the dragon.

"yeah…. What? you don't see me as a friend?"

"it's not that, it's just I haven't had a friend for a while now." Suika explained as Masamune nodded.

"alright then, I'll go get you a sake cup. Then you can tell me a bit more on your other friends before me" Masamune said grinning before he disappeared.

"hi Suika-sama" A voice aid as Suika turned her head to Keiji.

"oh hi Maeda-san" Suika said as she took a sip of her tea and looked away.

"sooo, uh want to walk with me? Just the uh, two of us?" Keiji asked with a pink face as his monkey squeaked Suika shook her head.

"no I'm waiting for masamune to return at the moment. I'm about to have my first drink he suggested it be with him. A first experience is best with a friend right?" Suika said as Keiji nodded.

"of course. Enjoy you're drink my lady. May our walk wait till another time." Keiji said with a warm smile as he waved as he left to do something else. Just then masamune popped up.

"hey I just saw Keiji, did he want some sake as well or something?" Masamune asked carrying two bright red bowl cups.

"naw he wanted to go on a walk with me…" Suika said in a bored tone.

"hmm, anyway here" Masamune said handing her a half full cup. Suika stared intently at it. She took a deep breath and took a sip. Suika felt a jolt of electricity go through her body as she stopped for a second then began drinking the whole bowl.

"woah! Slow down there you'll get drunk faster!" Masamune warned as Suika reached for the jug.

"I can handle it!" Suika snapped as Masamune smirked.

"I see… then let's see who will last longer. How about a drinking contest?" Masamune suggested as Suika glared up, she never backed down from a challenge.

"bring it!" after that everything went hazy.

* * *

Suika opened her light blue eyes and tried to stretch but felt restrained. She looked up to see a white tent she was sleeping under, then she felt something tighten around her waist and body. Suika looked down to see someones arms wrapped around her, uika prayed she still had her innocence as she readied herself to see who the hell she was sleeping next to. She looked up to see a certain one eyed men who was also waking up.

**_Masamune's P.O.V_**

I had no memory of what happened last night when I awoke, all I remember was challenging Suika to a drinking contest to show her she can't handle it. But that girl held out, but what the hell did Keiji do to that sake? After I blacked out I remember nothing. Eh… never mind I'll just curl up a sleep just a little… what the? Who is in my bed?

I look down to see two mortified eyes that belong to Suika…. SUIKA!?

"Masamune…. Please tell me we didn't" Suika muttered as if she was going to be hung….

"I'm not sure…." A heard a small chuckle and turned my head to see some of my men.

"hehe sorry boss, when we saw you two knocked out we couldn't help it" one said as the other began to laugh I sighed in relif that I didn't hurt Suika last night. I do see her as a friend to tease with, but not do something like that without her consent. My men have played jokes on me when I was knocked out drunk, but they never went this far.

"well, for scaring me... I'll have to kill you guys." That shut them up as they looked mortified and began running.

"thank gods" Suika said as she tried to get out of my grasp by I grinned and tightned my hold.

"let just tay like this.. I like your warmth." I looked down to see Suika glaring up at me with a red face.

"don't you have an army to lead, to try to claim nobunaga's head before I do?" Suika said slowly as I mentaly slapped myself for forgetting. I jumped up and began to run around my tent as Suika slipped off.

* * *

The Date army rode and rode into the day, and Suika was honestly getting down right bored by noon. Yes she was used to long trips, but she liked talking to someone, all she heard where either cheers and happy cries now and again, other than that just horse feet hitting the ground…. She sighed and played with the flower she out back in her hair when she looked over to her left she saw Keiji again, she yelped in surprise and sat up from laying forward on the horse.

"oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering what was on your mind." Keiji said as Suika shrugged.

"nothing at the moment… Just waiting for us to get to the battle field, I'm bored and in the mood to just punch someone…" Suika grumbled as Keiji nodded.

"Yeah we have been riding for a while now. And you fell asleep for a bit."

"huh…. Oh yeah I did." Suika said as she remembered her dozing off during the ride. She had a strange skill on horses that she can do almost anything on them, and not fall off. Except maybe jump or survey cause then she would just hit the ground.

Masamune looked back to his army to cheack once more only to see Suika talking to Keiji, He shrugged, until he spotted a blue flower in her hair, yes it made her look more feminine. But Keiji was the only one who could have given her the flower. He raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged, wasn't any of his business who she was with friends or not. Maybe Keiji was ment to help her restore the clan, or someone else was ment to, gods know. Suika seemed pretty bored with Keiji, but she seemed to like the monkey a lot. Masamune had to admit **(never out loud)**…. It was sort of cute in its monkey way.

Kojuro also saw the two speaking and Suika seemed tired, he still thought if it was wise to let his lord and this woman to be friends, she could have intentions of hurting Masamune and Kojuro didn't want him hurt, and with what's going on Suika could hurt Masamune emotionaly and he's been hurt enough. Kojuro sighed, he was playing a dangerous game here by letting this happen. He heard many a tale of Ibuki's being cunning and will use anything to get the advantage, what if she was no different? But he also heard of their unbreakable loyalty to friends, family, one another, and allies. With all the stories he didn't know what to belive.

Suika sighed again as Keiji just kept trying to flatter her with funny stories and compliments to her looks. She could tell Keiji knew he was getting nowhere cause he tried many things to get her to crack a smile. She never liked pointless flattery, they were just words, unless you mean it from the depths of your heart, they were just empty words.

Suika looked away and dozed off on the horse once more, she has always had a problem with lack of sleep. But she takes naps to make up for it.

Keiji sighed he liked the girl in ways more than one even though he just met her, but she was hard, he tried flattery and even his best jokes and not even a crack! … is there anything else this woman could like!?

Anyway he had to speak with masamune at the moment, so she dozed off at the perfect time.

"One eyed Dragon!" He called out riding up to Masmune as he glanced over to see Suika knocked out cold and Keiji riding over to him, heh must be looking for advice.

"what's up lady killer?" Masamune chuckled as Kojuro rolled his eyes

"very funny, anyway Uesuge's forces should be passing through shinano by now making their way to kai."

"huh, looking for a rematch of kawanakagima?"

"no, they'll invade Owari alongside Takeda, using us as their spear head."

"What!?" Suika shouted as Keiji grimaced she had to wake up there.

"don't think poorly of me, even if I hadn't spurred Masamune on he would have sti-"

"Don't stress out Kojuro already saw through all that." Masamune said in a bored tone

_'is everyone in this army boring when they are riding?' _Keiji thought before smiling again

"there could be a million others at my heel but I'll take the devil kings head wait and see." Masamune said as he sat straiter on his horse.

"Not unless I get it first!" Suika said sticking her tounge out at Masamune as she passed him as he glared and stuck his tounge out as well.

"boss Masamune…. Do you really need to do something as childish as that?" Kojuro said scratching his check

"hey she started it!" Masmune said as he pointed and passed her.

"Oh it's on you little lizard!" Suika said as the two raced a bit of ways before slowing up to let the army catch up with them.

"I won that race!" Suika said grinning.

"You're dreaming I never lose!"

"Riiiiiiight" Suika rolled her eyes and stuck her tounge out again then rode back a bit to resume her sleep.

"So Masamune, whats up with her? She seems interested in unladylike things, plus she wasn't even fazed by my flattering." Keiji asked as Masune smirked.

"Well, I don't know her very well yet, but I know this she isn't like other women. So I guess the normal approach won't work." Masamune said shrugging. Keiji just sighed in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT!: this was suppose to be at the ending of the other chapter soooo yeah...  
**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA AT ALL!**

* * *

"Tch.. damn it…" Shadow said as she, momoko, and Yuno were thrown down -all in chains- by a white haired man at the foot of a throne surrounded by human skulls.

"You three are the three loyal followers of Suika Ibuki yes?" the white haired man said as he played with momoko's blonde ponytail.

"We won't tell you, you weasel. And don't Touch her!" Shadow roared as she slid between the two.

"heh, i should have your head for that..." the man said with a sadistic grin on his face as he placed one of his scythes **(I always thought mitsuhide had two so bear with me...)** on Shadows neck

"Enough now." a demonic like voice said as the three looked over to see a man coated in armor with a red cape flowing behind him the white haired man bowed in respect.

"my lord Oda."

"Mitsuhide, one more you have earned my praise." Nobunaga said as Momoko shook in fear as the Devil king glanced her way.

"You three are the most loyal followers to Suika Ibuki. But it seems she isn't present." Nobanaga said trailing the line as if seeing if he miscounted those present.

"why so interested?" Shadow growled

"Suika Ibuki in my ranks? Well I'd have a great avantage." Nobunga began with a wicked grin. " I want you all in my ranks right now…. Or die with a bullet in your heads. I Can get your pecious Leader here since i know who she resides with. so you all can be together once more." The three looked a on another.

"one moment if you please." Yuno said as the three huddled.

"I don't wanna join!" Momoko whispered in a panic as Shadow nodded.

"Me either, but we can locate Suika twice as fast." Shadow whispered

"And if we do not join with the ranks…. He will be killing us." Yuno whispered as the three exchanged glaces once more, then nodded.

"Yes, we will join." Shadow said as her amber eyes glowed in the light, making them seem red. Nobunaga grinned like a mad man.

"well, I would like to have 'fun' with you my dear lady…." Mitsuhide said toying with Momoko's ponytail once more as she squeaked in fear.

"Mitsuhide, that's enough." A voice said that was smooth and sly the three women froze at the sound of it and turned.

"holy shit."

"He's still keeping on with the living!?"

"But Suika mangled his body until he ceased breathing!"

"good to see you three." The man said stepping into the light and bowing down to Nobunaga. He had light blue eyes and brown hair that was past shoulder length and in a small ponytail, he had armor that was stained in blood, and he carried two long blades that looked like they could rip a man into. His face had a nasty claw looking scar across the left side, barely missing the eye. And it at the neck you could see that starting of another scar running down to the body.

The three gulped in fear, they knew the man. And if he could survive Suika's now know 'death thrashing' what could kill him? Suika's death thrashing is a last resort move, Suika lets her humanity go and completely mauls her victim like an animal. She only used it once in her life, but the three were struck with fear when she nearly tore this man in half. Suika said she would never do it again in front of them, or any other time unless she has no other option.

"Geni, you are one lucky bastard, the way Suika cut you up. I was certain you were long dead." Shadow growled as the brown haired man smiled sweetly, making the three sick to their stomaches.

"no, no, I just played dead. But I was certain I was, until My lord Nobunaga saved me once more from peril. I have no time to waste though. I have a job to do and I can't waste more time here, or my Lady Nohime would be unhappy. " Geni said as he bowed once more and ran to gods knows where.

"suika's worst enemy….." Shadow muttered

"Geni Ibuki..." Yuno continued

"Is alive!" Momoko finished in fear, the three now knew, their friend was in grave danger with her brother Geni alive…

* * *

**Yup in this Suika has a sibling! you will learn more about him later in the story on how and what happened! sooo yeah! the four will reunite EXTREMLY SOON like next chap or so... then you can know more about why they were looking for Suika! so yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA AT ALL!**

* * *

Shadow, Yuno, and, Momoko entered in a line to Nobunaga's throne room and saw a figure being held by Mitsuhide at gunpoint, Momoko's eyes widened when she recognized the person.

"Oichi!" Momoko exclaimed. As the three broke into a run to try and beg Nobunaga to spare his sister.

Oichi was a longtime friend of Suika's even when Suika knew of Oichi's bloodline, she still accept Oichi into the Ibuki territory with open arms. Momoko, Yuno, and Shadow also liked the woman and was shocked to see a gun to her head.

"Ah, you three. I have a job I think you all worthy. If Nagamasa here complies. Please, Sit." Nobunaga said as the three looked over to Nagamasa as they bowed their heads.

"It is shameful for you to see us here, please bare us no hatred" Momoko said as Nagamasa counted the three.

"Where is…." Nagamasa started but assume the worse and stopped talking as he looked back over to his beloved wife.

"We don't know, we were on the search for Suika when we were made to join the ranks." Shadow whispered after she sat down.

"Farewell lord Nagamasa… and farewell my good friends…" Oichi said as her eyes watered.

"Ichi no!" Naganasa said as he dropped his sword and darted stop Nobunaga, the three looked at one another and nodded. They followed Nagamasa to help their old friend. They paused when Nagamasa was at blade point from Mitsuhides sphere. Nagamasa dropped to his knees and chocked out.

"alright…. I'll do it…"

"hhehe, so much for the man of justice." Mitsuhide said evily with a smirk on his face he dropped Oichi at Nobunagas feet Nobunaga explained the terms to Nagamasa. and wha is going on to the three women.

"My Lord Oda!" Shadow said in a brave tone. As Nobunaga glanced over her way.

"May I stay with Oichi? I will make these two accompany Lord Nagamasa, But please let me stay with her" Shadow aid in an unwavering voice, Nobunaga chuckled.

"Very well…. But if you try to escape with her… you will be killed." Nobunga said as Shadow smirked.

"Of course, my lord." Shadow said bowing as Momoko's and Yuno's jaws dropped. Yuno clenched her fist only to feel paper in it. Yuno didn't look down at it knowing Shadow had a plan.

"come now… we must be on our way…" Momoko said with much regret, Momoko never wanted to work for Oda she wasn't a murderer.

* * *

The two set out to attack asakura. Yuno opened the paper when they were good ways.

_LADY_ _SUIKA IS IN ONE OF THE ARMIES I'M SURE OF IT! FIND HER AND JOIN WICH EVER ARMY SHE IIN AND STAY PUT! I WILL STAY WITH ODA UNITL I MEET UP WITH YOU GUYS! BE CAREFUL!_

Yuno grinned at this and nodded at the paper. A bit later she showed it to Momoko making her regretful face full of relief.

* * *

"oichi…. Do you need anything?" Shadow asked as she held her friend in a caring hug as Oichi shook her head.

"no, this hug is all I need at the moment." Shadow nodded as Oichi let a tear fall. Nobunaga was grinning at the scene while this was playing out. He truly was the devil king of the sixth heaven.

* * *

Suika was playing around with her hair as the date army kept riding. She just wanted to get to nobunaga's so she can fight… _'GODS if you can hear me please! Give me a battle RIGHT NOW!'_ Suika thought angrily when an Arrow landed on her banner.

"hello…." Suika said as she looked at it. She saw only one other like it, it was bigger than any normal sized arrow and was light blue. Suika looked forward and saw the Azai. She stopped next to Masamune and Kojuro and looked over at the two then over to the Azai. She didn't see anyone wielding the same arrow she had. But she knew that type of arrow didn't pop out of nowhere.

Masamune whistled then started to speak. Suika wasn't paying attention to him, she was more concerned on who shot the arrow.

Keiji then took off to the mountain side. Suika looked over and soon after a dark cloud appeared along with Oda Nobunaga.

"Keiji, put us all here just for Nobunaga to encircle us… the bastard." Suika muttered as Masamune smirked.

"Sounds like fun, the wilder the party the better." Suika glared over.

"Even in deaths face you smirk? Heh you are an idiot…. But who isn't in this day and age. And besides… I haven't had a good battle in a long time. So should we start after Nobunaga? Or start here with Azai?

"Leave Nagamasa to me!" Masamune said as he lead the charge Suika quickly grabbed her claws and swords and made them glow she and Dates men made circle around Nagamasa and Masamune while clashing with Nagamasa's men. Suika kept cutting men down when she spotted two familier figures A giant woman in a wolf pelt coat with a giant bow with light blue arrows and a tiny girl in a pristess like outfit with a purple spear. Suika grinned and threw a man over her shoulder and threw another at the two women. Then darted at them. Punching the big one square in the face. The small blonde squeaked at this at swung her spear at Suika only to be blocked by her moon blade.

"Yo, Momoko Iwata and Yuno Kazito." Suika said grinning at the two. Their faces were priceless. Momoko let go of her spear only for it to fall and bonk her head. And Yuno just dropped her bow while her jaw dropped.

"So where's Shadow?" Suika asked as The two pointed to Nobunaga.

"we were forced to join and…." Yuno explained further while Suika was fighting. Yuno handed Suika Shadow's note as Suika nodded after reading while cutting down an attacker.

"well, help me out in this fight then you two!" Suika said as the two took arms and follow their Lady into battle. Suika felt more and more fired up especialy reuniting with her friends… wait a minute…. If they are here then who…

"Guys?" Suika said darkly as the two flinched as she grabbed their heads.

"If all three of you are here…. Who is protecting the people in my land?" Suika asked The Ibuki turf wasn't uninhabited, Suika let her allies people and armies rest or live there when needed. And Suika ensured they would be safe.

"haha… funny you should mention that, ah….. you see…. Nobunaga may have….. sort have…. Took over…" Momoko muttered Suika smiled and conked their heads together.

"Did everyone get out safe at least?" Suika said while she was blade locked with an enemy. Throwing him backwards and slicing downward spilling his blood on the field.

"yup your plans worked, after the whole fiasco, we came searching for you! Oyou can reclaim your terrirory" Momoko said happily s the three kept fighting.

"good! Remember don't tell anyone my rank! I want to stay as Suika the traveling warrior as long as possible!" Suika said fighting, the two didn't reply so Suika took that as an 'ok'. Suika's blades began to glowed brighter and soon she glowed too in her dark violet aura. She kept fighting while her fighting spirit kept growing soon enough Yuno's yellow aura joined along with Momoko's Green. The three let out an explosion that cracked the ground beneath them. Suika then charged once more to the battle as the other two went in opposite directions.

* * *

"Oichi…. Look, we found her but she is…." Shadow said as Oichi nodded they saw Suika's violet Aura shoot up in the sky already. But it pained the two to see she was fighting against Oichi's husband.

"Don't worry, she won't go after Nagamasa. She knows he's your husband and would never dare hurt him." Shadow explained as Oichi smiled at those words. But their happiness ended when they saw Oda's gunman advancing on Masamune and Nagamsa.

"gods no…" shadow whispered.

* * *

Suika panted from her excitement but stopped abuptly when she saw Oda's men advancing to Nagamasa and Masamune.

"shit" Suika said running to her friend\employer. Only to see two other women running to them as well from the gunmen.

"My lord Nagamasa!" Oichi shouted as she ran up to her husband with Shadow following.

"Shadow! OICHI!" Suika hollored as she ran up to meet with them but stopped as Oichi shrieked

'run!'

Suika was right behind Masamune to see the guns Oda's men wielded pointing at the three of them over his shoulder.

"now let's see all of you dance for me" Mituhide said happily as he rose his sythe.

"SHADOW COVER OICHI'S EYES!" Suika shouted as Shadow held Oichi close as the guns fired. But Oichi saw it all… no matter how hard Shadow tried. Oichi saw her husband being shot down…

"Suika!" Yuno and Momoko shouted

"Masamune!" Kojuro shouted in a panic as Suika just stood there in a trance as a bullet grazed her cheeck.

Suika winced in pain but then ignored it to see Oichi was holding her husband crying over revelation of her true mission. Suika watched Oichi as Shadow bowed in respect behind her along with Momoko and Yuno. As if begging for forgivness for joining Oda.

"Don't bow…. Oichi is in need of our comfort and you know I hate that." Suika said as the three nodded.

"And I'm going to kill mitsuhide. you make sure Oichi gets all the support she needs." Suika growled as Maamune glared over.

"you help them too, Mitsuhide is mine…."

"Not on your life" Suika said in a dark tone. Masamune scoffed as the two marched over.

"toying with people lives and betraying your own men…. How low." Suika said as she grinned evily. "you must pay."

"Indeed this agression will not stand!" Masamune stated glowing light blue.

"Heh, even if both of you fight, I can still take you on…" Mitsuhide said grinning.

"Oichi….. this battle I fight is for you and Nagamasa!" Suika said as she glowed violet "no matter what enemy…. NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND THEIR LOVED ONES!" Suika roared as her weapons glowed with a burning fury. Oichi looked over at her friend with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"be safe…." Oichi muttered as she went back to her fallen husband and friends that were there for comfort.

Suika and Masamune locked blades immidiatly with Mitsuhides.

"To think, not a single round hit you dragon… how extrodinry" Mitsuhide said slyly as Suika just glared up furiously at him.

"what the hells with the drunk look on your face?" Masamune asked as Mitsuhide chuckled.

"my dear boy, I'm savoring the after grule."

"What?" Masamune and Suika said in unison. Suika was blocking everything out since all she was seeing now was red. She wanted this man dead. Badly… but not as bad as nobunaga.

Suika and Masamune pulled back. Both glaring over at Mitsuhide.

"Masamune…"

"yeah?"

"He has nothing to do with you leave him to me… Oichi has been my friend for over ten years. And to see her like this… and for this man to make it harder on her Is unforgivable!" Suika growled as her aura wrapped around her claws making them sword length.

"No way, I don't care what you say he's my opponent as well!" Suika scoffed then took notice Momoko was running up to them in a panic.

Just as Suika noticed an explosion erupted over where Takeda was, Suika glanced over then went back to momoko.

"Get out of here! Get out of here now! lady Nohime Oda is going nuts with guns!" Momoko explained as Mitsuhide smirked.

"masamune give the order to retreat!" Kojuro said as the two looked over at their friends and comrades.

"As your right eye I will share the shame with you lord masamune..."

"damn it, sound the retreat…" Masamune said as the Date army turned to leave. Suika glared at the firearms.

"Don't worry I'll hold fire… it just doesn't seem… sporting." Mitsuhide said mockingly as Suika glared over at him and motioned her friends to follow as they nodded.

"Shadow you stay with Oichi…. Please" Suika said as Shadow nodded.

"no, you go with Suika, I'll be fine… please you searched so hard for her and to leave her now would be foolish… pleasedo it for me" Oichi said as she held her husband's corpse close to her as she wept some more.

"Shadow you choose who to stay with…. I'm sorry Oichi… Nagamasa was a good man…." Suika said sadly as she prayed for nagamasa to rest in peace as Oichi smiled.

"I should be the one sorry…. It's all my fault…" Suika hung her head at Oichi's infamous line as she got on her horse.

"You three will pay for joining Date. Wait until Nobunaga hears this… not even here for a day and already turning your backs? He'll have your heads" Mitsuhide said as the three glared at him.

* * *

Everyone rode in silence, Suika was happy to see her friends once more but she was in shame of retreating and leaving Oichi alone with her evil brother. The three women followed close behind their leader ignoring those who watched in suspicion.

Suika turned to spot a certain men in red riding up to the army.

"one eyed dragon wait! Lord Masamune come to Kai you can rest there!" Yukimura offered Suika stopped abruptly a she saw Masamune fall.

"Date-sama!" Suika said as she rushed over to his side along with the other soilders. Only to see he was bleeding badly…

* * *

Geni was sitting proudly next to Ranmaru who was eating dinner. A few crumbs of bread. Geni assumed as he watched mitsuhide being scoulded by Nohme and Nobunaga, maybe if Geni was lucky Nobunaga would Kill Mitsuhide and make Geni his new righthand man. Geni took a crumb from Ranmaru's napkin and popped into his mouth.

"heyyyyy…." Ranmaru said in a pout as the boy ate some more as Geni chuckled.

"what? It was just a piece nothing big right?" Geni said with a grin as Ranmaru looked up with a thoughtful then looked back and smiled. "right!"

Geni then looked back and leaned in excitement as Mitsuhide walked closer to Nobonaga only to have Sake spilt on his head.

"damn…." Geni muttered under his breath as Mitsuhide begged for forgivness some more.

"Geni step up, and I want everyone out!" Nobunaga said as everyone cleared the room leaving the two alone. Geni went up to the steps and bowed.

"my lord Oda what do you wish of your floor mat?" Geni said he always said his place was under Nobunaga's feet so he was called the floor mat after a while.

"I've seen your sister with the Date army." Nobunaga said standing up from his throune and putting his foot on Geni's back while the scarred man grinned

"heh the army of the man that has the same title of dragon like me? What about the kitten of the cookie my lord?" Geni said Suika's nickname that he gave to mock her honor. he was known as the panther of the moon while he eared the title black dragon of the night.

"the panther of the moon reunited with the wolf of the mountains**(Yuno)**, the lioness of the plains **(Momoko)**, and the shadow of the forest** (Shadow go figure)**. They are now the unstoppable force they were when we tried to get your rightful place as ruler of the Ibuki territory back the first time. The second time The panther was missing leaving her comrades at a disadvantage…. I have a feeling they will be back to take your territory." Nobunaga said as Geni's eyes darkened.

"what must I do my lord? Last time I faced them at full force I nearly died." Geni asked bowing his head lower so far the top of his head touched the ground.

"I will continue this conversation when the plan is made and the time is right for now leave…." Nobunaga said taking his foot off Geni's back as Geni nodded and left the room. He will have his sisters head for what she did to him and claim his rightful place as head of the Ibuki clan and soon ruler of Japan.

* * *

**Yup just so you all know why i'm posting so fast i cause i'mwatching the anime while i write this XD i feel like cheater so badly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!  
**

* * *

Suika helped Kojuro out with Masamune and his wounds, Suika didn't know why but she didn't want to leave Masamune. Shadow and Kojuro were eating dinner together at the moment and discussing about the matters at hand and about their masters mostly under who's banner Suika resides under.

"So she really isn't with Takeda….." Kojuro said as Shadow nodded.

"yes, she is our good friend and would like you to treat her respectfuly." Shadow said with a growl

"of course." Kojuro bowed as he finished and left the ninja to herself.

Shadow looked down and went to cheack on Suika. As she entered she saw Suika sitting up next to Masamune with her eyes shut as if trying to sleep.

"Aren't you going to bandage him up or something?" Shadow asked as Suika opened one big blue eye and shook her head with a yawn.

"nope, just finished bandaging him up with Kojuro before he left. Now I'm just waiting for him to wake up."

"So why are you staying with him? Did you two become lovers or something?" Shadow asked as Suika glared.

"Hell no. It's just when I try to leave I just don't want to all of a sudden…. Probly cause of what's at stake if he dies." Suika said as Shadow nodded.

"You are right with that point of view. But I was wondering… why did you leave? You had so much going on, besides your training was much more harsh than what happened."

Suika looked down as she rememberd her training as clear as yesterday, she had a cruel master. The large man that seemed a bit like a monkey whipped her when she screwed up while she was training so she could improve, he beat her when she tried to talk back. And sometimes didn't let her even eat or drink. Her brother Genji wasn't exposed to this training since she wanted her little brother safe. But she endured the five long years of training. When she was finished she was the age of thirteen.

"it made me who I am today… along with worse pains…." Suika said trailing off Shadow wanted to tell her friend her brother was alive but…. It would proubly make Suika go nuts at the moment. And then Suika would try to get to her brother no matter what. And ultimately losing her life.

"Well I'm going to see how Momoko and Yuno are doing." Shadow said getting up as Suika chuckled.

"Momoko and yuno…. Or just momoko?" Suika asked as Shadow's face went red and slammed the door, Suika and Yuno knew for a very long time Shadow fell for Momoko and the two had an itimate relation ship at the moment. And they always tease Shadow about it. Shadow couldn't wait when they fell in love so she could get back at them.

"….now that I think more about it… why am I not leaving?"

"Maybe cause, you like me?" Suika shook her head and folded her arms as she pondered.

"No I don't think it's that Masamune…."

"….."

"….."

"What the!?" Suika shrieked falling backwards as Masamune chuckled even though it made his sides hurt.

"Don't push it moron." Suika glared as Masamune sat up.

"What the hell did I just say!? If you got hurt with me here Kojuro will have my damn head!" Suika said as Masamune scoffed.

"just shut up and help me get my armor on." Msamune said as he went over to his armor.

"uhhhh, I'm a woman if you haven't noticed…."

"but your my servant until I say otherwise right?" Masamune said with a smirk as Suika's face went red as she turned when he began to switch his lower clothing with his armor.

"Dude! Servant or not I'm still a woman and you're a man figure it out!"

"heh, I know what sex you are. And if it wasn't for my wounds I would have taken advantage of this scenario. Who knows maybe I will." Masamune said as Suika growled. A few moments of silence he was fully armored. (Suika had to help with the upper body armor due to Masamunes injuries.)

Suika sighed afterward and opened the door with a red face to leave Masamune alone for a bit.

"Boss masamune will not hear a word of this those men were shot down at nagashino. They died got it?" Kojuro said to one of his men, Yuno, momoko, Shadow, Yukimura, and sasuke as Suika's jaw dropped.

"What!? You are leaving your men to die when they are being held for ransom?" Suika growled as she slammed the door and all of them turned to her with wide eyes.

"Quiet or you'll wake lord Masamune!" Kojuro snapped as Suika glared at him.

"My lady Suika I am glad you are up and about I was getting worried." Momoko said in a bow as yuno and shadow followed.

"guys….. ugh why do I bother?" Suika said face palming.

"Anyway we can't do it, alright? those treasures are of takeda and ate we can't just give them up!" Kojuro said as everyone turned to him as Suika began to walk to him to give Kojuro a good punch. She snatched his collar and held him in the air.

"You dare leave your own men behind!? I would give my life for my comrades! And give anything if they are being held for ransom" Suika roared as she punched Kojuro making him fall backwards to the ground landing on his knees. Everyone gasped at what Suika did as she just cracked her knuckles and went for another punch until Masamune's voice piped up.

"at least Suika isn't standing for it. But I think one hit's enough to send the message. Are you just going to ignore it kujoro? Or are ya going to let'em treat us like a bunch of chumps?" Everyone turned o Masamune who was leaning on the door.

"lord date!" Yukimura gasped as Masamune glanced over with a grin.

"hey there yukimura, where ya keeping my horse?" Masamune asked as suika looked over at yuno and Momoko, the two nodded and went to get her weapons, Shadow disappeared already to do who knows what.

"what are you doing sir!?" Kojuro said as Masamune rolled his eye and began walking to the small crowd.

"no big whoop, sounds like you're basic hostage recovery situation right? I got that no sweat, so where is this bastard?" Masamune said as if he wasn't seriously injured. Momoko returned with Suika's golden claws and Suika nodded to her and Yuno who also returned with her sun and moon blade.

"you mustn't" Kojuro said as Masamune stopped walking as Suika equipted her weapons.

"no man left behind that's the Date way got it? Suika, you're also coming I assume?" Masamune said as Suika nodded and flexed her hand getting used to her claws once more.

"I am….. but you're not." Suika said as Masamune raised an eyebrow at her as she turned to him.

"I will not allow you to leave here as well." Kojuro said as he put his hand on his sword.

"master Katakura no…." the soilder said as Suika glanced over at her three friends as they shook their heads as well.

"Kojuro, Suika you would turn your swords on me?" Masamune said keeping his eyes forward.

"you're retainers are valuable, but not nearly as much as your own person my lord." Kojuro snapped as Suika growled.

"Everyone is equal Katakura-sama. No matter their ranks understand!?" Suika snapped as Kojuro flinched at the ferocity in her voice.

"Then do this with me kojuro, watch my back like you always do." Masamune said turning with a grin. As Kojuro began to pull out his sword.

"master Katakura wait!' Yukimura said reaching a bit out to nothing.

"you must be able to feel nothing, must be able to move forward at all times and at any cost! But I will not allow you to leave here in your current state I swear it on my life!" Kojuro said as his bluish whitish aura enveloped him as Suika just stood on the sidelines.

"I won't either, but I have a policy not to fight an injured friend." Suika stated.

"well you had your chance" Masamune said taking out his sword. "because I won't hold back"

"Suika how is your cut?" Momoko asked as she examined the bandaid that was over Suika's check.

"it won't scar don't worry, it's just a scratch. Worry about Masamune he's badly injured and shouldn't be fighting." Suika said folding her arms as Momoko nodded watching Kojoru's and Masamune's blades clash. Suika watched carefully to see Kojuro kept aiming for Masamune's blind side.

"Masamune's is the slow no thanks to the injuries." Yuno said as Suika nodded.

"excellent observation yuno. Kojuro is also attacking Masamune's blind side." Suika said as the three nodded. Suika saw immediatly when Masamune left an opening and where Kojuro was going to strike next, Suika rushed over and blocked it with her sun blade.

"Masamune….." Suika said as she pushed Kojuro back hard enough to make the men fall down.

"if this was the real deal you'd be dead so I ask of you…." Suika said turning around and pressing her finger in Masamune's shoulder. "go to sleep…." Suika said coldly as Masamune fell unconscious falling forward to only be caught by Suika.

"that was low Katakura-sama, what if you hit his wounds?" Suika said glancing over at Kojuro as he looked down as he got up.

"I wasn't aiming to, I was going to knock him out after I got the chance." Kojuro explained as he looked at Suika who had fury in her eyes.

"Anyway I'm going to be on my way. Shadow told me the location already and I'm going to kick some ass and retrieve my comrades" Suika said as she motioned for her friends to take Masamune off her shoulder as they complied.

"watch over him, he is your boss." Suika said grinning at the man as he nodded.

* * *

"shadow do not leave Masamune unattended, help out with his wounds and stuff." Suika said as Shadow appeared from the shadow in the stables.

"alright. will do."

"stay by his side and don't take your eyes off him unless you fall asleep." Suika continued as Shadow nodded once more "Yes my lady!"

"ugh, don't go yukimura on me it's creepy."

"heh sorry Suika it's just been so long." Shadowsaid leaving as Suika grinnined and got on her white horse.

Suika was about to set off until Kojuro appeared.

"Ibuki, I am coming with one of the items they asked for ransom." Kojuro said as Suika raised an eyebrow as Kojuro

"I don't know why you just called me that Suika is fine and why are you carrying Masamune's swords?" Suika asked as she relized right there why he had them.

"Oh… Come on then Katakura-sama… we better hurry" Suika said getting on her horse as Kojuro nodded and hopped on his as they took off to Matsunaga Hisahide

* * *

As thy arrived three men in masks appeared before them Suika ignored their little intro of sorts and tuned them out until they said hand over the items and the hostages will be returned dead or alive witchever they saw fit. Purple smoke that has been pouring out of the giant pots began to swirl around their feet.

"No, our business is with Matsunaga and Matsunaga alone, and you will give us the hostages as soon as we hand over the ransom and I want them alive." Suika said in a proud commanding tone. The three men looked at one another then got ready to attack as purple smoke kept on pouring out of the giant pots.

"heh, a fight? You got one!" Suika said as she got her blades out as Kojuro got one of his Katana. "Come and get some!"

*epic scene freeze!*

* * *

**hey i don't like asking for things from people but plz reveiw i wan to know if i'm doing ok or not!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE! MY First battle scene tell me if i do good plz plz plz! I never did one of these before!  
**

* * *

'for some reason this purple stuff has me worried… it could be poison!' Suika thought as she covered her mouth and the two of the men charged at her and Kojuro. But the two in the lead were easily blocked by Kojuro making them flip backwards. The third charged and began attacking Kojuro as the other two went for Suika. Her swords glistened in the moonlight as her blades clashed with their spears(?). making sparks fly everywhere and having her uncover her mouth. She was being pushed back as her feet dug into the ground when she made herself push them back as well. Finally she got them out of the blade lock they both went into the air and dived for Kojuro.

"watch it!" Suika shouted fast as Kojuro blocked the attack. Suika went back to Kojuro's side. Ut then struggled a bit

"What the? You cheaters…." Suika grunted as she coughed trying her best to inhale the smoke as Kojuro also struggled.

"We handle matters swiftly and quietly…" one of the three men said as Suika then knew the reason for the masks…. If she wanted to win this fight the first prority would to stop anymore of this smoke from pouring in… then take the men's masks.

"K-Kataura-sama…. The…"

"Save your breath…" Kojuro grunted as he stood back up.

"don't worry your army is no different than ours. Kill one of us we will be easily replaced…." The man behind the two stated as Kojuro got in a fighting stance as Suika stood up and got in her fighting stance as well.

"Like hell we can" Kojuro growled as Suika felt it sort of hard to breath at that time for didn't think nothing of it. Suika just focused on the masks.

*break cause I didn't think of what to put between the story thing here….*

"Damn it" Suika cursed as she blocked the mens attacks along with Kojuro, with her state that all she could do.

"running away is your only way to survive"

"mumblemumble mumble" (I couldn't understand that line so yeah..)

"Accept your failiure it is you final thought" the three men said as Suika held her head.

"you men babble nonsense and it hurts my head!" Suika growled as she looked over at kojuro. Suika motioned her head to the pot then made a mask with her hand as clenched it to a fist. She coughed and fell to the ground on her knee as she began to see double.

Kojuro seemed to understand cause he got one of men to destroy one of the pots and sliced his mask. Suika shook her head as she began to get used to the smoke and the symptoms stopped. Suika turned to see one of the masks men running at her. she then hit him square in the face breaking the mans mask as he fell back into the smoke as he grasped his neck.

"I breathed it in!" the man gasped looking as if he was dying.

"Already unable to fight? It's alright when you get used to it…" Suika said with a victorious smile etched across her face.

"I will swing you down!" the last one said charging to Kojuro as the brown haired just swung down his katana with lightning following as the ground exploded.

"wow… that was cool!" Suika said as the man lied there dead.

"it was nothing." Kojuro said as he got Masamune's swords and began to walk to Matsunaga with Suika following behind. They were feeling extremly weak Suika felt like she was going to collapse and Kojuro was panting and coughing into his hand as they reached the top of the stairs.

"damn it, we've inhaled to much…." Kojuro said is a raspy voice as Suika could only nod in response. Kojuro looked up once more from panting too see a man in yinyang like clothing.

"Matsunaga Hisahide" Kojuro said as Suika could only look up while holding her knees. She never was good with isense and this stuff really was taking a toll on her…

"Good evening I've been waiting your arrival. I must say I had hoped you have been brought to me as a corpse, but I see it not that you be underestimated."

"I am Katakura Kojuro, I'm not called the dragons right eye for nothing." Kojuro said in a proud tone as Suika kept panting for some reason she couldn't find her voice at that time….. and she wanted to say something badly to this man. Kojuro began to snap back at what Matsunaga just said but Suika wasn't paying attention he was trying to get her head in the game so she could help in case a fight started. Suika watched intently as Kojuro unwrapped masamune's swords. Suika was just starting to get her breath back and her balance when she heard Kojuro's demands.

"Hey don't leave me out, I'm also part of the army. Even though I've been here a few days…. They are still my comrades to!" Suika snapped as Mitsunaga finnaly glance her way.

"heh, if it isn't the crazed panther of the moon. Lord of the far midlands of the wildlife in the Ibuki turf and the last pure breed Ibuki. How is your army and land? Or did you leave it in tatters after you left like you did your own brother?" Mitsunaga continued as Suika's face and mind went into shock, she was never been this insulted before n her life.

"Ibuki what is he talking about?" Kojuro asked as she gapped at him and tried to say something but couldn't

"Anyway as you said Kojuro my demands were quiet clear" Mitsunaga continued Suika tried to control herself from this man's insults but flew into an inner rage and went into a fighting stance once more.

"hold! Hold I say!" a voice piped up as Suika's eyes that were now slit like glanced over to see Yukimura running to them with a box on his back. Suika raised an eyebrow at this and put her attention on the young cub, keeping her hands on her weapons

Suika's ears couldn't pick up anything but smirked at the armor that needs no shield. Takeda was helping. Suika's attention went back to Mitsunaga who had to comply to Kojuro's wishes now!

"but now that I have them…. I belive it's the end…" Misunaga said as Suika's grin went in to a frown. Mitsunaga snapped his fingers as explosions erupted everywhere. Enveloping the men as they yell for Katakura. Then the explosions separated them from the treasures of their clans (Not Suika's but you get it right?) Suika was then knocked out cold.

* * *

Msamune opened his eye and sat up grunting in pain as Shadow looked up from her slumber.

"Suika why did…" Masamune said to himself as he noticed Shingen and Shadow.

"You took quit a beating, for a one eyed dragon I can only imajine no opponent more formidable then his own right eye. Attacking only on his right side." Shingen said as Masamune looked away.

"it's nothing to laugh at."

"But he made sure not to take direct hit to your gunshot wound. A rare and trustworthy man indeed. Along with Suika, she saw your moment when you were vurnerble and stepped in making sure you didn't get hurt worse even if Kojuro was going to avoid your wounds. She is loyal woman as indeed. She wasn't even in your army that long yet she has the courage to step in between the fight of the dragon and his eye without a second thought." Shingen said as Shadow grimanced at this. The conversation continued between the tiger and the dragon as the shadow just stayed there in silence. When shingen left Masamune glanced over.

"are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to say something, cause honestly you are creeping me the fuck out. " Masamune said as Shadow bowed her head fast.

"sorry, I was just wondering how one is a strong leader…. When they can't protect those close to them."

"ah previous master lost someone and up and left to gods know where before you met Suika eh? Well Kojuro said is that they keep their memory of the good times and the bad of the dead…. That way they never really die…. Or something like that I don't know ask shingen." Masamune said as Shadow glared over.

"tell me this if you lost Kojuro, would you leave your land?" Shadow asked as Masamune looked over at the ninja who had a furious look on her face.

"No, my land needs me and no one else can replace that right now…. Again why ask me? Shoo go to shingen if you want to know this stuff so badly." Masamune said laying back down

"Suika told me not to leave you unattended."

"of course she did…." Masamune grumbled as he covered his face so Shadow wouldn't be staring at him while he slept.

* * *

Suika didn't know what was going on but she saw bombs when she came too. Jumping up immediately she remembered her rage and just shook it off she'll deal with that later right now she has these bob weilders to deal with. She lost sight of the others in the smoke but she could see movement. But then felt worse in this orange smoke that arose then the purple smoke earlier. She overheard matsunaga's voice explaining to Kojuro this smoke was quite leathel with the purple smoke she inhaled earlier.

"unable to fight twice in one day….*cough* what a bitch…" Suika said using her sun sword for support when she saw the men fighting Matsunaga and seemingly as she rushed over to help fight but lost her footing and falling in some green smoke.

_'shit more!?'_ Suika thought as she held her breath when sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Don't hold it in it's the antidote breath deep!" Sasuke said as Suika took in a deep breath as she coughed a bit more before she began getting it together and standing up.

"high five dude thanks!" Suika said raising her hand as she smacked Sasuke's hand while grinning.

"No problem!" Sasuke said as Kojuro was enveloped by lightning dealing the last blow to Matsunaga. Suika looked around for the treasured items along with sasuke. The two men were speaking while Suika picked up a sword one by one while counting and Sasuke retrieved the armor that needs no shield. After Suika got them all an explosion happened making her fall backwards dropping them all as she began to recollect them.

"Matsunaga!" three voices said as she dropped the swords once more in shock.

"Don't you think you can kill us so easily!" one of the date men said

"yeah what else ya got?" the second said

"big bosses swords... you can't have them!" the last said as Suika got the last sword once more.

"it's a god damn miracle you all are alive, now we can return with the treasures and our hostage freinds!" Suika said grinning as she carried the swords while bowing to Kojuro.

"aww don't tell us…"

"is it over already?"

"it is, you guys did well." Kojuro said with a fatherly tone as the three men groaned at the battle being over.

"Hey, hey look at this at least you all are alive! And you don't have to worry about further injury!" Suika said as the men smiled and nodded happily.

By the next day the three men were back to their old and happy selves once more. And almost everything went back to normal….. almost.

"SUIIIIKAAAAaA! GET YOUR CRAZED NINJA OUT OF MY ROOM!" Masamune shouted when he woke up to be face to face with Shadow who was staring right at him.

"shadow you overdid it..._ again!"_

* * *

"tell me what is misuhide up to…." Nobunaga said as his wife poured sake into his skull cup.

"My lord he is going to crush the alliance with eastern lands starting with Mikawa. With him is Geni Ibuki. I think that young Ibuki man want to be your successor, he bends backwards for no one but you and you alone." No explained as Nobunaga grinned.

"well this will be fun…. And if he appleases me more by slatering his sister…. He just might get his wish" Nobunaga said as he drank his cup.

* * *

** plz reveiw i want to know if i'm doing ok or not!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!  
**

* * *

Suika stayed silent as she watched the moon rise into the sky that night, she was worrying about everything in her land, if it was till in one piece, if her allies were still her allies or they are now her enemies becaue she left the land, and if Nobunaga left everyone alone after he took over….. she highly doubts it. Suika knows she has made a terrible mistake and can't take back what she did. She kept on pondering if everyone was alive or not. Suika was not in the mood to talk or anything but luck was not on her side that night since kojuro to enter her room and shut the door while locking it.

"shit…." Suika muttered as he had that _'you're going to answer me whether you want to or not'_ look.

"about what matsunaga said." Kojuro started with an intimidating tone. "ruler? Killing your own brother? Leaving your army and land in tatters?" Suika scoffed and turned away.

"tell me, your not just a wandering warrior are you? What is your real rank? And tell me everything." Kojuro said in a demanding tone as Suika glared over.

"I'm not going t-" Before she could finish a blade was to her neck and was pressing down drawing blood.

"best if you still want your head you will." Kojuro threatened as Suika knew this wasn't a bluff.

"…Fine!...no I didn't leave anything of my land or armies in tatters. And yes I'm a warlord of the far land near to mori and the chosokabe, I've been ruling there up until three years ago when…. I spared my own brother who tried to kill me…. Nobunaga Oda turned him against me, and after all that stuff happened I felt weak…. If I couldn't keep my own brother with me and safe…. How can I keep my land safe?" Suika said as Kojuro let down his sword.

"so you just up and left? That's not right."Kojuro statted as Suika growled as her hair bristled.

"Yes, and I made a terrible mistake I know that now. Because Nobunaga took over my lands not long after I left…. Now I'm worried sick if my people are alright…. My friend said they were but I highly doubt Oda left them alone for long. I want Nobunaga's head so badly!... but then what? Will they accept me back or will they not accept me back as leader…." Suika said as Kojuro nodded to himself and sat down next to her.

"It is normal for a ruler to worry for his people, you did something wrong and can never be taken back it happens to everyone. But there is forgivness and you will never know unless you try to get it back."

"Katakura-sama aren't these lectures for Date-Sama?" Suika said in a teasing tone as Kojuro smiled.

"They are, but I can see you need some guiding as well."

"yeah well I left my people and my land….. how can that be forgiven?"

"did You leave your friends without telling them who was in charge? Or battle plans in case of raids?"

"well yeah… I left a note telling Shadow, Momoko, and Yuno they were in charge…. And even left battle plans but-"

"Then you didn't fully leave your land, true you weren't there and rival warlords saw the opportunity. But you left three strong women in charge and battle plans to protect your land when you weren't there, but you need to return to play your role….. I know this isn't my place to say anything or help bu-"

"Thanks, I needed it Katakra-sama… But don't tell anyone, I prefer people not to know my real rank." Suika said with a slight smile as Kojuro nodded in agreement then noticed blood kept trickling from her neck.

"you better clean that so it won't get infected." Kojuro said as Suika gave him a confused look until he pointed to her neck as she noticed a small trail of blood coming from the cut Kojuro made.

"alright." Suika said as she got up with Kojuro to get the cut cleaned.

"Suika what happened?" Masamune asked as she and Kojuro passed him.

"Training accident." Suika and kojuro said at the same time as Masamune rose and eyebrow.

"what happened?" Masamune asked folding his arms.

"well I uhhhh… hit a dummy and broke it, and one of the parts of it flew back and cut me. Lucky break huh? This cut isn't even life threatning, but I still need it cleaned." Suika said as Masamune kept on a look that said he didn't belive her.

"Kojuro?" Masamune said as his right eye nodded in conferment.

"I was there drinking tea when it happened." Kojuro said as Masamune nodded then stared at him abrubtly.

"what kind?" Masamune asked as the two began to sweatdroped

"white rice my lord."

"really?" Masamune aked as Kouro nodded.

"Takeda has ran out of that tea just yesterday. And that's a blade cut, it's too fine to be a stick." The two gulped as they felt small by Masamune's glare.

"what happened?" Masamune growled as Suika stepped up with a smile.

"okaaaay well the thing is- RUN!" Suika shouted running off as Kojuro went a different direction.

"hey. Hey! HEY!"

Suika kept running through the castle for a bit, after a while she slowed down with a happy grin thinking Masamune went after Kojuro instead. Suika slowed down into a walk as she smiled in triumph.

"heh, the panther of the moon can even outrun a dragon. Aren't I a lucky bastard?" Suika said to herself as she stopped and nodded.

"Are you now?" a voice said from behind her as she froze and slowly turned to Masamune, Suika began to run when Masamune snatched her arm and spun her back to him holding her close. Suika moved around a bit trying to get out of Masamune's grip as he tilted her head up to look at her neck that stopped bleeding but had some of her shirt red.

"….." Masamune stayed silent as he kept on staring at the cut as Suika blushed trying to get out of his grip some more.

"Who did this?" Masamune asked as he began to pull Suika along to god knows where as she kept her mouth shut.

"fine don't tell me, but I know Kojuro will." Masamune said as he opened the door to his room as he sat Suika down and got some stuff to clean the cut.

"You don't have to do this, Kojuro was going to." Suika explained as Masamune ignored her and began to clean the cut.

"so how have you been?" Masamune said breaking the silence after a few minutes as Suika shrugged.

"ok I guess Kojuro has been teaching me how to cook due to me almost killing him on my first attempt of doing it on my own." Suika explained as Masamune chuckled as he finished up.

"so, panther of the moon?" Masamune asked with a smirk as Suika flinched

"yeeeaaaaahhh, it's just a name I got at my old home you know?" Suika explained as Masamune shrugged.

"it sort of fits you, you are agrresive like a cat, and stare at the moon constantly. " Masamune smirked as Suika just shrugged at that.

"you know you should be resting, not running around like a lunatic. You'll reopen your wounds." Suika stated as Maamune smiled seductively as he leaned in.

"why so worried, you couldn't like me could you?" Masamune said as Suika shooed him away.

"as if, a lord of a land when injured should get better asap so they can lead in full health once more…" 'not that I follow that rule.' Suika added to herself as Masamune groaned.

"you sound like Kojuro." Masamune complained as Suika rolled her eyes.

"and whats wrong with that? Last time I cheack my friend Shadow is worse then your right eye, I mean she takes her instructions from me way to seriously." Suika chuckled as and masamune joined in but were interrupted by a roof tile being removed and shadows head popping in the room.

"Not nice…." She said with a sniffle and she slid back in and shut the tile behind her as the two laughed harder at the random appearance.

"Anyway, why do your friends treat you like a royal?" Masamune said as he wiped a tear away from his eye as Suika shrugged.

"I have no idea." Suika said as Kojuro entered.

"oh, you are here." Kojuro panted as he smiled nervously at Masamune then bowed.

"my apologise I just began to run." Kojur explaind as swet dripped down his forehead as Masamune let out a amused huff and tossed Kojuro a towel.

"you're sweating like a dog, dude."

"I also bring news….." Kojuro started as Suika and Masamune glanced up. "Ieyasu Tokugawa is dead."

* * *

"Yuno!" Momoko chirped as she skipped over to the giant who was in frount of the koi pond the next day as the rainclouds rolled in.

"greeting momoko…. Yuno apologizes, but yuno wishes to be alone." Yuno said as he whipped some tears away.

"what happened?"

"Sasuke return today….. Yuno's cousin Ieyasu Tokugawa was stuck down by mitsuhide and one other they couldn't identify…. Shadow told yuno it was Geni. Suika has no knowledge of this since she didn't attend the meeting, that good….. but now cousin is…" Yuno hiccupped as more tears fell from her breen eyes as Momoko put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Suika is training at the moment, want to join her? I've got to meet up with shadow." Momoko said as Yuno shook her head.

"no thanks, Yuno just wants to stay here and try to find happy place" Yuno sighed as she looked at the koi in the pond. Momoko nodded and set off to see Shadow to begin the ninjas lesson on medical herbs.

* * *

Suika kept slashing with her blades as she kept a serious look on her face.

"I bring news: Ieyasu Tokugawa is dead." Shadow reported as Suika glanced over but kept training.

"I heard….. now that I think about it isn't Ieyasu Yuno's cousin?" Suika said as Shadow nodded. Suika stopped slashing as she sighed.

"If you told her, she would be mourning and Momoko would have just tried to conforted her by now, depends on how long you waited to tell me." Suika stated as Shadow had a grin stretch across her face as she chuckled.

"You know us too well."

"I know you more than them since I've known you for almost fourteen years now. Now then aren't you going to learn about grass or something? Or will momoko give you an earful for being late?" Suika asked as Shadow nodded and vanished, Suika sighed a it got dark and she went to turn in.

* * *

"You know…. Now that I look closer…. Compared to your friends… your very small…." A smooth voice said as Suika turned to see Masamune walking out of one of the rooms.

"what the hell…. What are you talking about?" Suika asked as Masamune glanced down quickly then back to her face when she looked down to see….. nothing. That's when it hit her, she was small in breast size.

"but it could be the chest plate you wear all the time" Masamune added thoughtfully as Suika charged up to him throwing a punch as he swiftly dodged by ducking down when he popped back up he snatched the hem of her shirt. Getting a good look at the chest plate and part of a cleavage that was in strappings.

"huh, still a size smaller then momoko, but no bad." Masamune said with a smirk as Suika's face was red as a tomato. When Masamune put her shirt back down he was met with a punch in the face.

"PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? " Suika growled as Kojuro ran through the hall to see the sight.

"Boss what happened?" He asked hurridly to his lord while examining the bruised check.

"THIS PERVERT PULLED UP MY SHIRT THEN COMMENTED ON MY BREST SIZE!" Suika shouted while holding the hem of her shirt down with a red face a Kojuro stopped for a second then went back to tending his lord.

"kojuro….. it was worth it." Masamune said with a smug look as he dodged another punch from Suika.

"Alright, alright. But Masamune you must know your bounderies, servant or not, she is still woman." Kojuro said a Masamune sighed in defeat as Suika folded her arms.

"indeed respect woman, especialy if they consider you a friend." Suika said as she marched off.

"Suika, be careful, Nobunaga sent assasains against us, and we don't know who they will be striking next so I want everyman on alert." Masamune said as Suika kept walking to her room.

Suika sat down after she got dressed in her black kimono, only to feel someone else with her in the room.

"I thought you would never wear mothers Kimono." A voice stated as Suika turned to a man that looked exactly like her but had a claw scar across his face and had his hair in a small ponytail.

"I thought I told you to stay in hiding." Suika stated back as she turned back around.

"Dear sister, you must know I still serve Oda, and guess what I now rule the Ibuki territory….. but why did you leave? Was it because you wanted to see me fail in ruling?" Geni mocked in a childish voice

"if you are just going to toy with me, get out. I know you either came to see where our weakness is, Or kill me." Suika stated as Geni lit a pipe as he was nodding.

"yeeaaahhh… but I thought I might as well see my sister before we meet in battle. I'm sure you didn't spare me for a reason." Geni said with a half mutter

"I didn't know myself…. Now I do, you only fight when told to and kill when told to. So I'm glad you don't hate me."

"nonono, my lovely innocent sister, I still hate you. I just wanted to stop by and see you." Geni said blowing the smoke as Suika began to push him out.

"You know pipe smoke kills me." Suika said coughing from accidently inhaling some of the smoke.

"Oh yeah… guess you still can't handle that stuff. Anyway I gotta run, I already did my job in observation that mitsuhide sent me to do. And if we don't get back to Lord Nobunaga in time we will be in trouble. Tight sceduale you know? " Geni stopped and turned to Suika once more.

"sister?" He said as he looked over to his sister with his eyes full of fear.

"What?" suika asked as she put a tender hand to his check as he shook the fear off and her hand as he turned back around.

"See ya." Geni said as he slipped off as Suika shrugged and went back to turn in for the night

"I'll not show mercy if we meet in battle…. We both know we can't avoid it…. One of us will kill the other." Suika stated blowing out her candle as she went to bed.

* * *

** plz reveiw i want to know if i'm doing ok or not!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA AT ALL!**

* * *

Suika opened her eyes to the sunlight as she just squinted her eyes and pulled up the covers, not a moment later Kojuro opened the door.

"Suika. We are going to assist shingen at the devils dike come on now." Kojuro said sometime later as Suika groaned as she got up to get dressed and ready.

* * *

"I wonder if you can drown someone in this type of rain Suika said out loud while riding to the devils dike as Masamune shrugged.

"Maybe. So I remembered that I visited the Ibuki clan once with my father when I was five…. Crazy huh? We could have met and not even know about it." Masamune said as Suika shrugged her hair was getting heavy and the bead didn't help so she took it off and stuffed it in the bag on the saddle of the hourse.

After many events the dam was broken and the three were now facing two men. Mitsuhide and Geni….

"dear god the great warlords…. They are dropping like flies" Suika said as she watched Yukimura dive in after shingen.

"both of you mind yourselves around that brown haired man we don't know anything ab-"

"Geni Ibuki… my brother…. YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Suika shouted across the now raging river as the blue eyed man grinned.

"no I won't die by just you're mere fury, oh dear sister." The man said as the two next to Suika watched this conversation go down. Masamune could barely belive his ears, Suika said she was the last…. Yet another Ibuki is right in front of them.

"so this is him…." Kojuro muttered observing the man across that looked like and exact replica of suika, only he had shorter hair in a high ponytail, claw scar across the face, and was a man. Other than that it's suika's twin.

"so it seems… Masamune, Kojuro. Mitsuhide is all yours….. THIS FUCKER IS MINE!" Suika roared as she leaped on the dam and charged to the other side as the other did as well. The other three began to engage after Kojuro directed their men downstream. Suika's blades clashed with Geni's making sparks fly in the center of the dam. Suika's blue eyes burned with fury as Geni's eyes just seemed mad like.

"you're eyes are turning into mitsuhides…" Suika growled as she swung upward making Geni slide back to the other side as he grinned.

"well…. Soon I will be Nobunaga's retainer… and maybe even his heir. But to earn that…. I MUST SLAUGHTER YOU!" geni said as he lept to the air as he spun downward (like sonic people) luckily Suika was able to block her head being lopped off but barely since her shoulder got cut. Suika let out her violet fighting aura then and there as Geni grinned as he let out his midnight blue.

"You aren't going all out." Geni commentated.

"what? Are you saying you are? Come on Geni, we both know if you went all out and I didn't I'd be dead…." Suika said as a smug look came across her face. "but… if you insist…." Suika half whispered and said as her golden claws were wrapped in her aura making them sword length a she slice downward making slash marking in the ground as Geni narrowly dodged and lept upward to his horse.

"Even if I want to…. I can't stay for much longer dear sister…. "Geni said as he trotted to Mitsuhide as Suika ran a few steps trying to catch up but stopped next to Masamune and Kojuro as they both glared at the two other men in front of them.

"I Just enjoyed the treat of the tiger of kai. And over eating is not healthy." Mitsuhide said as Suika glared over.

"Since when the hell are you healthy?" Suika commented as masamune let out a laugh and Kojuro just let a faint smile appear.

"plus one eyed dragon, you still have a most important role to play" Mitsuide said as he began to ride away with Geni while laughing.

"I have a what?" Masamune asked as Suika shrugged since she didn't understand either.

"anyway we gotta get going! Yukimura and shingen are in the water! We got to follow the current and fast!" Suika said as she go on her horse as the two nodded in agreement as they followed .

After riding a bit of ways they came across the two…. Yukimura was alive…. But shingen…

"The tiger of kai is he….?" Suika started while Yukimura shouted more for his lord.

* * *

Geni stayed on all fours as Nobunaga perched his feet on the young man's back as Mitsuhide reported in.

"and last but not least, the panther of the moon… she recently attacked geni and he fought back with the full intent on destroying her….. but unfortonatly we had little time and he was forced to come back with me. Other than that no one I cabable of leading"

"no…. Date Masamune and Suika Ibuki…. They are able to lead…." Oichi mummered out

"true but date masamune is still bed ridden and Suika is still torn by her brother on our side."

"she has no remorse for me anymore, and she can rally up anyone easily and pursued people to see it her way in more ways than one. She is a formidable opponent, but the way I see it no one knows that she too is a warlord." Geni added as Nobunaga gave him a quick but hard bump on the back with his feet telling him to shut up.

"She won't lead though, she is too cautious on letting her cover being blown. The way I see it she is posing as a sellsword due to all the people she was seen in battle with. So she will stay hidden and let the one eyed dragon lead." Mitsuhide continued on as Oichi and geni stayed silent and Nobunaga drank his sake.

"very well than, better get to it." Nobunaga stated as he let Geni up.

Geni stepped into his room and shut his door then layed out his torn and tattered futon. He lied down as he heard an abrupt laughter of his sister.

"You are letting Nobunaga prop his feet on you? HA! Where is your pride eh? Only Bow your head when you are certain no one is looking, since we Ibuki don't bow to anyone! Unless it's a wedding…. Then you have too." Suika said appearing out of nowhere as Geni glared over and stayed silent as his mind slowly ate away his sanity. He knows he is truly sick and can't cure his soon to come insanity, but he hoped…. Hoped that he would stay sane long enough to see Nobunaga's world.

Geni was suffering silently since if the oda knew of his mental condition they would kill him. The medic he visited gave him the only thing that could work against this….. but not cure it. And Geni knew the medicine effects were wearing off faster and faster…. He didn't have much time left…. And once more he took the illusion of his sister's innocence...


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SENGOKU BASARA AT ALL!**

* * *

Masamune wasn't very happy that he was let in the dark about Suika having a brother, Kojuro explained to him what Suika told him about her brother – while leaveing out about him forcing it out of her and her being a warlord.- and Masamune wasn't happy that Suika didn't trust him enough to tell him, were Kojuro and her closer friends then he and Suika? Masamune slammed open Suika's door only to see Suika's naked back, it had a large 'x' scar that was from the shoulder blades all the way to her lower back. Suika flinched and turned her head while covering her frount. Suika noticed her exposed back and quickly pulled her hair to her back as she turned away from Masamune and covered her frount once more.

"suika… where did yo-"

"Get out." Suika snapped as she snatched her bindings and chest plate and began to put it on.

"no. you're not the boss of me. Now explain. " Masamune growled as Suika flipped him off while she finished up wrapping her chest and began to put on her body armor.

"Suika, you are really testing me. And you better not push it. I'm already pissed you didn't even tell me about your brother." Masamune growled as Suika turned sharply around.

"And why should I!? You have no business knowing about my brother! OR Even my scar! I was just wanting to get away from the fact that my brother joined oda! And now I'm wrapped up in this damn war! And now, one of us is going to kill the other I know it!" Masamune's eye widened as Suika's eyes began to water. "Hell, we might even kill one another! Do you know what type of hell it is? Knowing you own blood is out to kill you!?" Suika shouted as she took a threating step towards Masamune who shook off his pity for her and got angry as well.

"Wait none of my business? How is it not!? It would have been good info to know more on who is in our enemy ranks! And I thought you were more trustworthy! Hell you even risked your life to save three of my men you didn't even know! And yes I do know what's it's like to have my own blood kill me!" Masamune shouted back as Suika's hair bristled.

"No, I'm NOT trustworthy! I'm the LAST person you would ever want to trust! I did horrible things no one should do!" Suika shouted as she stomped the floor as Masamune just got more furious.

"Like what!? All this time you seemed the most trustworthy person I've ever met other than kojuro! If you really aren't trust worthy get out!" Masamune said jabbing his thumb over his shoulder as Suika turned and began to stuff her stuff in the bag as Masamune folded his arms and turned to face away from her. just as Suika opened the door Kojuro stepped in front of her.

"What's going on here?" He asked as Suika tried to push past him only to be pushed back.

"this untrustworthy person is leaving." Masamune snapped not bothering to look her way.

"Yup, better than staying with this jerk who only makes sexual remarks towards me." Suika growled but Kojuro glared at her then glanced at Masamune.

"Suika, it's best you stay here, we are getting close to fighting Nobunaga… and we need all the arms we need do you understand?" Kojuro said as Suika stayed silent and nodded.

"boss Masamune, you should know better, Suika did a lot in the past few days. And will be a huge help in the fight against Nobunaga. Now both apologize." Kojuro said as the two humphed and glared in opposite directions.

"Unless….. you would rather go hungry again due to no money. And you would like to see the girl leave and be to stubborn to return no matter how hungry she gets." Kojuro said as Suika flinched at the food part and drooled a bit. ever since she was hired she never went hungry… Masamune glanced at Kojuro then huffed.

"Guilting me isn't going to do-"

"Okay, sorry" Suika snapped as the two turned to her as she glanced away with a red face. "I hope you two are happy my pride is commiting suicide!" Suika snapped as Masamune covered his mouth at this.

"This is amusing isn't it huh Lizard!?" Suika growled as she balled her hands into a fist.

"Anyway, now the storm flew over I have a trip to make." A forth voice said as the three looked up to see Shadow coming from the roof and bowing.

"where exactly?" Suika asked as Shadow glanced away.

"personal, you know have to cheack up on my ninja village." Shadow said as Suika shrugged.

"go nuts." Suika said as hadow smiled, bowed, then vanished. the Kojuro continued to calm the two warlords down until Suika and Masamune apologozed to one another.

* * *

Suika sat down a while later joing the others as Masamune said he was going to be the leader of this attack now. After trying to get Yukimura's spirit up Sasuke sighed in deafeat. As Suika marched over to him as Masamune opened the sliding doors before he could take the third step Yukimura was soaring above his head.

"what the-"

"WILL YOU JUST CUT THE SHIT ALREADY!?" Suika's voice roared as it echoed in the silent castle as she stomped out fist clenched.

"Yukimura you did Nothing wrong!" Suika growled as she threw him in the air and punched his gut making him fly back and hit the wall.

Yukimura fell to the ground but got up. "but I failed my lord…. I came to la-"

"HEY! You didn't know and even if you did, you still would have come late. No one can change the past but they can change the future!" Suika said as she side kicked him hitting Yukimura dead on the side making him fall to the ground once more.

"Yukimura, I did something wrong long ago. You did nothing wrong." Suika stated to the Tiger as he cringed.

"Now will you do nothing?" *punch* "Or fight!" Suika swung again only to be caught by Yukimura's.

"….."

"whatever…." Suika said as she went over to masamune who was standing at the gate with his retainers.

"break it up boys….. AS OF THIS MOMENT THE DATE ARMY IS NO MORE!" Masamune shouted as the men and suika stood in shock

"where are you going, one eyed dragon?" Sasuke asked

"to honoji where do you think? I swear I'm not going to rest until I get the devil kings head myself" Masamune stated as his men began to say they'll come with him as he drew his sword making them freeze.

"sorry boys this just ain't that kind of party." Masamune said a Suika walked up to his side.

"I'm coming too, and you aren't going to stop me that easily." Suika stated as Masamune glared down

"oh yeah? why is that?

"Listen Lizard…. I'm going to honji as well, and you can't stop me! My brother could be there and I want my land back! Beside the devil king's head is mine remember?" Suika growled taking a step past Masamune as he clenched his teeth.

"No way his head is mine, but tag along then see if I care!" Masamune snapped as Suika shrugged.

"didn't ask if you did. Everyone stay safe." Suika said wavng bye to the formal date army as she went to get her horse.

"crazy woman…" Masamune muttered as he went got his horse ready. Suika sat with her new found pride, she was now going to fight, get her land back, and accept her role as a warlord once more. And this time she wasn't going to throw it away over a betrayal.

"I know you don't want your men hurt, but why did you want to stop me? I'm just a girl you thought was with Takeda then hired to serve you…. Even though Kojuro had to teach me how to cook so I wouldn't kill you-but still since when did you care? Last time I checked no one eyed guy was my mother."

"you know what never mind. I said stay here, we will save this argument for later." Masamune growled as he got his saddle a bit more prepared

"oh so you will go and hang yourself and we can fight in the afterlife? REEEEaaalllly smart." Suika said as Masamune scoffed and fixed his sattle.

"Just do what you are told alright?"

"no" Sauika statted out flatly as she got on her horse and crossed her arms stubbornly. Masamune was about to say something else when a loud shout was heard when the two turned they saw Yukimura charging at them spears at the ready.

"One eyed dragon! Lady Suika! Wait for me!" yukimura shouted as the two turned to one another and blinked then looked back at Yukimura.

"I shall keep you company my lord and lady." Yukimura said as Masamune grinned.

"Heh, alright." Masamune said as the two crossed blades and spoke to one another.

Suika stretched as Masamune and Yukimura flew to the sky. Guess she was coming after all now that yukimura has arrived.

* * *

After so the three were riding to honoji to face off with Nobunaga Oda.

"it's the last party and it's just the three of us so let's enjoy ourselves" Masamune said as Suika smiled.

"Hehe, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Suika said she laughed

"And I wouldn't either" Yukimura said as Masamune grinned as he pumped his fist to the air as the three shouted.

"the enemy is at Honoji!"

* * *

**okay... i have no words to express how badly the relationship is developing but i'm going to make and effort in trying to do more with Suika... no idea what else to say**


End file.
